Ringer: Life for rent
by scribbler.undercover
Summary: A/U Serena's on a vacation. All alone, trying to figure out an answer to one particular question. Throughout the day she is repeatedly mistaken for a girl named Mina. Serena thinks that the girl is in trouble. Hardly can Serena imagine that by the end of the day she will meet Mina's family, including cold and emotionless husband, Darien. What on Earth is happening!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okay. So this idea kinda just appeared and refused to get lost, no matter how hard I tried to forget about it and end the Sacred Night.

This is just a tryout for my new story. Enter First chapter. Not edited. Short. But full of inspiration. Also, not sure about the name yet. Maybe you could help me? What do you think? Ideas are welcomed!

Do you think it's actually worth continuing? Why yes/no?

Waiting for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Life for rent**

Chapter 1

Serena was sitting at a table in one of the cafes, thinking about all the reasons that got her here. Actually, if not for her brother Zoi and his wife Amelia, she would have never gone anywhere, much less to an expensive resort like this one. She was so busy at work, that she never allowed herself to _think _and admit even_ having_ problems. But eventually, she agreed. And now all the thoughts just popped in her head.

She was quite a successful designer. The outcome of her work was always very much sophisticated, exquisite and elegant. However sometimes it felt like it was lacking color. Serena tried adding new shades and tones, but it never felt right, so instead she began to manifest eclecticism.

Serena's parents died several years ago, and now it was just her and Zoi with his growing family. And her brother decided to hook her up with his best friend Kun. But he just didn't feel right. Yes, he was successful businessman, very handsome, strong and reliable. He managed to become a good friend, caring and supporting. But Serena couldn't help but think that he was just looking for a right woman for being a good wife and mother. Not that it was wrong. But she wanted to be loved and cherished. So she considered Kun to be a friend.

Serena remembered their first - and only for that matter - kiss. Sensual and passionate. But lacking real emotion. Actually, she didn't have a lot of kisses to compare to. She avoided getting involved with men who didn't succeed in making her fall in love. And Serena believed she had never been in love.

Was it so foolish of her to believe in it? Serena loved fairy-tales. Maybe that was one of them?

Zoi was so sure of the fact that they would be perfect together. He wanted his sister and his best friend to be happy. Together. Ami saw her struggling, so she suggested going to a resort to rest. Her husband loved the idea, thinking that perhaps some alone-time would be useful, after all there is such thing as change of heart. Right?

So here she was. Thinking about her love-life, or lack thereof. Maybe she should decide to give Kun a chance. And some day love would blossom…

- Mina! At last I found you! You are impossible! - a black-haired man in his thirties took a seat next to her, never paying attention to her attempts to correct him. - Keep quiet and listen to me carefully. Everything is ready. We do as planned. You'll find the documents in your room waiting for you on the table. Meet me at our spot in three hours. Good luck.

With that he left her alone, extremely confused. Was she and that Mina girl so much alike that a man could make such a mistake? And what on Earth was he talking about? It sure sounded like a crime. But of course she was over-reacting.

Serena stood up and headed toward hotel she was currently staying at. Someone was calling that name - Mina - again repeatedly. She was about to turn around to tell a man that he was mistaken, when the person caught up with her.

_'Oh God, another hottie! What's that about the Mina? She's like a men-magnet!'_

- Mina! What the hell are you doing? Come back home! Darien is furious about your last attempt but he is willing to forgive you, again, that saint!

- I am so sorry, but you are mistaken, sir. My name is Serena, not Mina.

- Oh… So you wanna do it hard way. So be it.

Suddenly Serena felt her eyes close. She was rapidly falling asleep.

* * *

When Serena opened her eyes, she found herself in a car. The view was unfamiliar. Some fields and lakes, forests and - surprisingly - a house. It was still not close enough to see it, and the fact that it was twilight did not help, but it looked impressive and grand. Almost as if a castle from a fairy-tale.

- Oh, you woke up, sis? About time. Andrew said you did not behave so here I am. Do not interrupt, for God's sake! Just listen to me carefully. I don't know what's the deal about you and your husband, but you better work it out. Peacefully. Darien's a great guy, after all he happens to be my best friend and brother-in-law. And you know it. Do you remember saying it? "Jade, he's like a prince, isn't he?" - you said. He does not deserve what you are doing to him.

_'God, how come everyone thinks I am her? Even her brother?! May be I should keep quiet. This Darien guy surely knows his wife best. He'll listen to me.'_

So Serena was silent. She was waiting for this encounter more than anything in the world. She almost decided to give Kunzite a chance. This last events made her want a peaceful life. This girl seemed to be in so much trouble, that it made Serena think about her own life. Now it seemed almost perfect.

She didn't notice when they arrived. It all was so blurry, as if in a dream. Serena got out of the car. And stumbled. She was caught on the spot, and suddenly, for a moment, she felt at home in his embrace. She looked up to meet the most magnificent sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

_'A prince indeed…'_

Something flickered there, but then his eyes became cold and emotionless. He let go of her, turned around and left, without saying a word.

The way to her - Mina's - room didn't register in her mind. But when she found herself inside, she didn't feel sleepy at all. Serena searched for anything that would at least hint at presence of the girl. Finally, she found a photo album, with loads of pictures of… her? No way. That cannot be!

Yes, now she could see it! The resemblance was shocking! But Mina's hair seemed to be a little shorter and a tad bit darker too. Mina also definitely liked much more revealing clothes. And those colour schemes and hues! She could never like that! She could never risk at all.

Sure, happy-go-lucky was the way she lived. But sometimes she felt so lonely and insecure. She just needed someone by her side. Someone strong and reliable. Not Kunzite. Someone she would fall in love with.

Serena blinked several times as she remembered those sapphire eyes. And soon the surrounding faded away.

* * *

- Hello?

- Hello. Is this Zoicite Kingston?

- Yes, who is this?

- I am officer Kou, Seiya Kou. Is Ms Serena Kingston your sister?

- Yes, why?

- I am so sorry, Mr Kingston. She is gone.

- Yes, she is on vacation.

- No. She is presumably dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Wow, guys, I really didn't expect all that reviews! Thank you so very much! I promise to write my best. And, as promised, chapter 2. I should say that here not much is happening.

But chapter 3 will be much more eventful.

Big hugs to:

**TropicalRemix**

**SailorMoonLover24**

**MG **(and since I can't answer you in a private message: Thanks a lot for pointing that one out! I will definitely take that advice! Though, I must admit, I was surprised to learn that this thing plays such a huge role. )

So from now on

"…" - direct speech

'…' - thoughts

**Brizzy**

**dainlord**

**Baby Serena**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**devilsangels **

Hope you all will like the second chapter as well.

As usual, your reviews are inspiration's bfs.

* * *

Chapter 2

Zoi was pacing, too shocked with the latest news to even share them with his wife. Amy was watching him cautiously, but still keeping quiet. Their little son was fast asleep in his cradle. At last the man stopped and looked directly in Amy's eyes, but still wasn't able to say a word to her. Zoi knew perfectly well that he was torturing his wife with this silent drama and admired her patience, but it was too much. Saying this out loud would mean admitting it. Zoi didn't believe he had so much strength in him.

" I need to go after Serena, Amy."

"What do you mean - _go after_?"

"A police officer called me and said that… they thought, Serena was dead. They found a letter. No body. In it Serena says that she was fed up with her life, aimless and dull. But I don't believe it. First of all. she would never use such words; and secondly… she is not unhappy, is she? A little lost, may be, but not unhappy! She is successful! Whole life is ahead of her, after all! I don't believe she committed suicide! I can't..."

"Of course, you are right, my dear. But a woman's happiness is not defined only by success. A woman needs a family, a husband, children, a house. It's in our nature to want this," - Zoicite sighed and sat down next to his wife on the couch. Amy immediately took his hand in hers. - "But of course, she would not do that kind of thing. Serena is strong, she wouldn't give up just like that. There is some kind of mistake there. You sure should go and find her. And little Scott and I will wait her here, in case she has decided to come back earlier. You know, she can be such an airhead. She probably just wanted her arrival to be a surprise and that's why she disappeared. And as for the letter, do you know if it had been signed?"

"No, it was not. One of the staff members said she had left it on the reception desk and asked to give it to whoever would be looking for her. He remembered her big blue eyes and long blond hair. He also insisted on the fact that she had winked at him. And that is also so unserena-like too! Two hours later her sunglasses, shoes and bag were found on a tourist yacht. There are no documents that stated that it was Serena Kingston on that yacht, nor is there license or passport in the found bag, but a lot of people noticed her, and soon enough they identified her and came looking for her. The desk clerk handed them the letter. The police started investigation immediately. I have to be there asap, so I am leaving today."

"Perhaps, you should get in touch with Kunzite? May be he will help you? After all, Serena is his friend."

"I tried, but his phone is not available, no-one has seen him. But he can take care of himself... Hey, what if they are together right now? May be Serena changed her mind and decided to give this a shot?"

Amy was not so certain about that, but nevertheless she nodded and tried to smile. She wanted to believe that Serena was alright, but something kept telling her otherwise.

* * *

Serena was sitting in Mina's room. There were so many thoughts in her head, it almost hurt to have them. How come no one felt the obvious replacement? From what she could see, Mina and herself were very much alike in looks, but seldom were there as much similarities in their natures, spirits, characters. She just felt it.

Serena could imagine Mina being full of live, bubbly and extremely beautiful and alluring. She was positive that the woman was - unlike her - very much outgoing and friendly. Whereas Serena… quite often seemed to be a little self-conscious, slightly reserved and shy.

But at the same time, Mina appeared to be very much lonely. So far nobody noticed the difference between the two.

She foolishly believed that Darien would listen to her, apologize and let her go. Plus, Mina was his wife, he must know her like no other. And after all, he did look like a prince, so she assumed that his behavior would match his appearance. Like hell! The moment he spoke to her Serena felt herself being trapped.

First he seemed to be co calm and collected, when he entered her room in the morning. Serena was stunned. Her heart skipped a beat and she almost thanked God for that_ misunderstanding_. Darien just stood there, by her bed, looking right through her, as if x-raying. Serena tried explaining him the situation, but right after the first words, she could see that it was as useless as before.

"Listen, I am not your wife… It's a…"

"Can it, Mina. I didn't come here to talk, just to let you know that from now on you can't make a step by yourself. Wherever you go, Andrew goes with you. He receives your calls, letters, texts. No funny business. I swear, I could kill you for everything you have done. Congratulations. Your mission is accomplished."

With that he left the room. Darien behaved as if Serena wasn't even there.

'_I think, I know the reason Mina run away. Living with a man like him must be unbearable. And was he serious about killing me? '_

Serena looked around for the millionth time, but now she was paying attention to design, furniture, clothes in the closet, labels and fabrics. From what she could see, it was safe to say that the owner of the house was in the Forbes list. Every detail, every little thing could cost thousands, even millions.

Serena didn't like the room first, for the colors were too bright for her liking. Moreover, she didn't really like using orange and red in her own designs, so it felt odd and alien to her. But within some time she learnt to appreciate the colors. It made her feel alive. Serena looked through the books on the shelf. One of them didn't have a name nor an author on it, but it looked like a note book Serena used to see on her mother's desk. She opened it and that very moment understood that Mina was using it as a diary of a sort. Serena was not sure if she had a right to read it. However the woman figured, that she needed to know at least something to make it a little easier. Just tiny little bit.

* * *

_2010-04-03_

_Hey, diary!_

_At least, that's what notes in the chick flicks start like. _

_I am not a diary kind of girl. Never was and, I think, never will be. I believe in shopping therapy, spa and…._

_Who am I kidding? I don't know will I do now. _

_Alan broke up with me just a month ago and today I received an invitation to his wedding. Wedding for crying out loud!_

_I feel like he stabbed me in the back. I know he did say that his feelings were gone, but I guess, I hoped that it was just an influence of the moment. That within some time he'll come back. But he found someone else. And invite me to the reception too! How dare he?!_

_Dad is the only one who understands me, but even he seems a little distant now._

_BTW Dad and Jade keep talking about that guy, Darien. May be I should go see him? And may be Alan' will get jealous? And will understand how much he truly loves me… Not that Katherine chick._

_Wish me luck…mmm... notebook._

_God, I am going crazy..._

* * *

The knock on the door made Serena jump, hurriedly she closed the diary and hid it under the bed.

"Come in!"

A blonde from the day before entered the room, looking very much guilty. He looked in Serena's eyes and frowned, taking in her appearance.

'_Something about her does look odd...' - _he thought, but refused to think about it any more. After all, every time Mina changed... a friend, she altered something in the way she looked or behaved as well. Sometimes it even seemed that her accent changed as well. She could be a good actress.

"Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about yesterday. I didn't want to use chloroform. Darien was so pissed off and then you put on a show of not recognizing me... I didn't have a right to do so..." - Serena didn't respond to that part. She even didn't remember what got her unconscious all of sudden. But now it all made sense. - "Anyway, I know you scheduled a lunch with your father today. Darien has already told you, hasn't he? I'll be accompanying you... I'll meet you in an hour downstairs."

"Wait! I am meeting my father today?"

_"_Yes. It's Friday..."

" I know..."

Andrew nodded and head towards the door, but before exiting the room he turned around and added:

" Mina, listen, I am your friend no matter what. I know you think otherwise now, but... Darien is my friend too and what you are doing to him is not right. He does not deserve it. You both are wonderful people, but it all comes out so wrong. You made a mistake, marrying him. But you make even a bigger one torturing him like that. Please, think about it."

And with that he closed the door, leaving Serena alone with even more questions. Suddenly she was very glad that she had found the diary. Hopefully, that's where she would find some answers.

'_And Mina's father will surely recognize... I mean, not recognize me. And he will help.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Sailor Moon**

****Chapter 3

'_I am so pathetic! There is that serious problem that should be solved and yet, here I am, choosing the right outfit..._'

The fact that at the same time she was looking through the diary and the photo album didn't help to get ready any faster. Finally deciding on a pink silk blouse and a knee-length pleated grey silk skirt, she relaxed. It seemed that Mina was a little more curvy. Yes, and higher too. But hardly was it a surprise considering her… lack thereof.

To emphasize the difference between Mina and herself she made a hairstyle that she used to wear every day throughout her childhood, school and even a little college. Then Serena considered the hairdo too childish for her liking. But now it seemed appropriate, after all she was meeting a _father_. Not exactly hers, but who cares… She couldn't remember when she saw her own dad for the last time.

Serena checked the time and made sure that there was enough for a little exploring mission. She just needed that thing done. She was looking for the wedding photos. Somehow it seemed vital to look at them. However, surprisingly she could not find any. Eventually, the woman found one in the diary, pretty soon after the first entry.

'_Ah, there's a photo... My God… Sis, you are so beautiful!_'

Serena was surprised with her own thought: sister? Why? But then again, there possibly cannot be another explanation. They must be related and most definitely be sisters, perhaps even twins? What was the secret of their birth? Did Mina know about her? And whose parents were biological?

* * *

_2010-05-03_

_Dear diary,_

_I am officially the most foolish girl in the world! Today I married Darien Shields. Out of jealousy, stupidity and vanity! _

_But I can't understand the reason he proposed in the first place. We were out - I can't even call it a date- three times, the conversation was boring for both of us and there certainly was no spark. Though he surely is the most prince-like man I have ever met. Handsome, clever, rich and powerful, you name it. everything a girl could wish for. Any girl. But not me._

_Do you know where we kissed for the first time? At the altar! And I could bet none of us liked it. It was like kissing a... Fish or a frog! Yuk!_

_Several minutes ago he wished me good night and left, not even telling me where to or when he's gonna be back! Do you get it! We didn't consummate! He's officially the first man EVER to ignore me. Not that I care, actually I am pretty happy with the fact. _

_And don't take it wrong! I am not a promiscuous girl at all. I just look at myself in the mirror and understand that I am… a goddess of love. Yeah, that would be me. _

_Tomorrow I am going to talk to him, tell him that it is a huge mistake and we need an annulment ASAP!_

_Anyways, I need my beauty sleep. This day was too much even for me._

_P.S. See that pic? Looks more like funeral to me._

* * *

Serena looked at the picture again, now seeing what Mina meant. The couple, though being fabulous, was surely the most unhappy one she had ever seen in her life! Despite the smiles, their eyes were lifeless.

Serena found out the reason Mina got married, but why did _Darien_ propose? Especially to Mina, she didn't look like the type of woman he'd want.

_'And you are?'_

She found a pair of stilettos and headed to the door to go downstairs. She didn't know where the meeting with Mina's father was supposed to take place, so she might as well use Andrew's help.

The only thing Serena was paying attention to was the design of the corridor, so she was startled when a slightly familiar husky voice asked:

"What are those? Meatballs?"

Serena had never been good at wearing high heels, so being taken aback by the sudden outburst, she tripped and fell right in the arms of her… Mina's husband. Shiver ran down her spine when she felt Darien so close to her. Serena could swear she noticed a hint of an emotion in his eyes for a second. But then it disappeared, as if he wore a mask on his face.

"Not your freakin' business!"

"Go on, Meatball Head!" - he smirked and let himself see her go down the corridor and take the wrong turn, then returning and going other way. She behaved proudly, like a queen rather than a spoiled brattish princess he considered Mina to be… until now.

'_Well, that's strange. She has been living here with me for almost two years now. It's not like her. And that strange feeling… I have never felt that towards her. Or else…'_

Darien scowled and entered his own room. He had just had an interesting conversation with Andrew. His best friend and the head of his security - all in one, very convenient - claimed that Mina was behaving very strangely when they got her. She was insisting on the fact that they were wrong, asking if they were blind. They were not. That's what he had thought as well.

But this time, when Darien held her in his arms, he experienced something he had never felt before, desire. And, to think about it, she looked a little different too. More… sophisticated and calm, even grown up. Mina he knew had always been a perfection in everyone's eyes, except for his, that is. This version of his wife was a perfection in his eyes.

Darien didn't know exactly whether or not this woman was lying, but she made him want - to know her, to touch her, to lave her - you name it. So perhaps he should ask Andrew to investigate his wife's past. May be, after all, he even won rather than lost when his friend brought his wife back.

* * *

"Andrew?" - Serena stopped for a second before leaving her new "nanny" behind, - "It seems that I've lost my cell-phone. Could you get me a new one?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!"

She entered a small - but rather expensive caffe and asked where she could find her dad. Serena hoped that they were regulars here and her question wouldn't make the lady clarify the name. Thankfully, she smiled wildly and showed her to the table. Although, Serena could definitely make out a surprised look on her face.

'_They must have been sitting at one and the same table every Friday for years now. Oh, who cares! Mina could obviously be a space cadet...'_

A man, in his late fifties, very handsome one too, stood up, greeting her. To think about it, he looked like Jade, but much older one. Despite the graying hair, she could tell that he was blonde, his eyes had a mischievous glint and a fatherly warmth. Her own father was anything but mischievous. Though Serena loved him dearly and missed him a lot, they had never had a bond like one Mina and her father were sharing.

"Hello, Pumpkin. You look stunning, though very much pale. It isn't because… You didn't tell your husband, did you?"

"About what?"

"Why, those who have been following you, of course! I know I told you it's your imagination, but I thought about it more and figured that it might be because of Darien after all…."

The man kept on talking and Serena listened to every single word he said. She might change her plans.

* * *

A blond woman who could easily be an actress or a model, was sitting in a cafe, sipping on her cocktail.

The first part of her plan had gone smoothly. She had seen no suspicious men lurking around or her husband's dogs looking for her like she was an escaped prisoner. She desired to leave this place as soon as possible but she had to make sure events were flowing as planned, so she kept her distance but at the same time it was easy to observe the situation.

"Serena! There you are, I have been looking for you. We need to talk!"

The woman turned her head, so that the platinum-haired man could see his mistake and leave her alone, however surprisingly, he was not discouraged with her appearance. She studied him thoroughly, taking in his muscular body, unusual color of his hair and piercing grey eyes. She had never seen such a man in her life. He waited patiently for her response, ready to be declined. But surprisingly, the blond smiled to him and asked:

"Want something to drink?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **I know I've told you I won't update till 26th, but I came up with a new chapter and I couldn't help but update! So I found a wifi spot and here I am!

Sorry, no special Hugs this time, but that means more with the next chapter) also since I've been writing on IPad there can be cases of misspelling, strange words in the middle of a perfect sentence and other perks of having gadget that believes it's smarter than its owner. Promise to correct it all once I am home.

Also, please remember that

"..." - speech

'...' - thoughts

Enjoy. And I am waiting for your reviews!)

Chapter 4

Serena had never ever been more disappointed in her life. Aside from this several phrases about the suspicious men following Mina around, she got nothing useful, just lots of useless names of aunties and uncles, cousins and God knows who. By the end of the lunch her mind was so far away processing few pieces of the scaring information, that she even didn't understand Mina's father was leaving until he kissed her on the cheek:

"Pumpkin, you seem to be so distressed recently, you need to go on a holiday. It's almost as if I am talking to another person, who is certainly not my dear daughter!"

Serena didn't think when answering the old man, she just said the first thing she got on her mind and that was:

"That's because I am not her."

But that obviously was not enough to make him stop and listen to her, for the man only chuckled and repeated the last phrase adding that he would see her soon, never paying attention to her words.

Serena was left alone at the table, deep in thought, so she missed the arrival of her mentor. It even took her several seconds to recognize the person who was now sitting across from her.

His warm and caring smile made her feel comfortable, almost at home. She instantly wondered if there had been something else between the two. Andrew seemed to love to pinpoint their friendship to her. And Serena wanted to trust him so much, but then she couldn't help but remember that the person was Darien's guard dog and Serena - well, she didn't see a reason - nevertheless she still felt something dangerous about him. The way he behaved, smelled, even laughed or rather smirked... It was so infuriating! Darien was hypnotizing her with his everything. And that made her feel incredibly furious. He was a predator. And a very powerful one.

"I've got you the new phone, as you've requested. I saw Mr. DeVeene leave and I..."

"..was afraid that I have run away again?"

"No, that is not what I was about to say," - despite his words and honest eyes, Serena was still cautious since he switched the topic pretty quickly, too quickly for an innocent man. - "Anyways, do you remember that you and Darien are to attend a cocktail party tonight?" - he seemed to come up with a proper excuse, after all.- "I thought that may be you'll need some time to get ready. So I hurried here to remind you. I know how you get all worked up when you do not get enough time to prepare. Though you always look gorgeous."

The man was a sweet- talker, however seldom did she noticed the shower of compliments. Absentmindedly Serena nodded and got up, still recalling the strangest beginning of the conversation with someone else's father who thought her to be his daughter. Yeah, that's not exactly an every-day-situation, alright. Therefore the process of creating something presentable out of her humble appearance went by unnoticed. And that was why the impression from the reflection in the mirror stunned her.

Serena really paid attention to her looks for the first time less than a day ago, when she saw one of Mina's photos. The woman could have been a goddess, while Serena never thought very highly of her own appearance. Ok, so may be Serena could agree that she was not ugly. May be even good-looking, but not gorgeous for sure... However why did every single person was so very sure that she was her?

But now, as Serena was looking at herself in the mirror, she was confused. The woman simply could not believe she was not hallucinating.

If she hadn't known better, she could think that it was someone else staring at her, almost gaping. Her rich golden locks were cascading down her back, the color of sophisticated dress reminded her of Darien's sapphire eyes, however it also managed to emphasize her own cerulean eyes, that shone so brightly that they could rival the diamond earrings Serena was wearing.

'May be I should have taken care of myself after all, spa and stuff... I believe in fairy tales but can't be a princess. At least, look like one.'

Suddenly Serena felt uncomfortable as if she was being watched. She looked around and found Darien standing few meters away watching her. Serena sighed as she - again - failed to read the emotions on his face, meanwhile, his eyes made her feel uncomfortable, naked. That's it! He was undressing her ever so slowly; not even touching her- just looking- he was able to make her feel that way! All of sudden this dress, that originally seemed to be the most modest one, made her feel vulnerable.

His husky voice took her by surprise as instead of commanding tone, he chose somewhat unusually tender one:

"You ready?"

Serena thought she caught a glimpse of affection, however a minute later Darien seemed as collected, cold and distant as ever.

Hardly did she know that this show costed the man all his sanity.

The moment he saw her, Darien could not find strength to stand still and keep his hands to himself. If not for the strangest relationship between them and her latest attempt to run, they would not be going anywhere tonight.

His wife was wearing a silk deep blue dress with the high waist, nothing fancy, especially for Mina's taste, no bright screaming colors, seducing clothes showing off her perfect body. Now you could only find smallest hints of curves her magnificent body had, when the fabric of the dress was flowing around her, but it only made Darien want her more. And what was wrong with that? She's officially his wife!

But Darien fought the desire back and led the way to the car, trying the hardest to keep his feelings at bay. He almost sensed the wall she had built between them. They had built. But there was no wall that could not be broken.

The ride was peaceful and quiet, so the deafening gunshots aimed at their car took everyone by surprise. The next events were all very sharp and blurry.  
On pure instinct, Darien covered the woman with his own body.

The car wobbled and came to an abrupt stop. Darien protectively tightened his grip on his wife. She didn't seem to mind and held onto the man, horror evident in her eyes.

The bodyguards came back with the report claiming that the unknown attackers disappeared in the woods. Darien, still keeping the woman in his arms, ordered around:

"Keep the watch 24/7, not a fly should get onto the territory and us, especially my wife, she must be safe wherever she goes. Inform the Collins that we are not coming tonight, we are going home."

"No!" - Serena didn't expect to find voice so easily since it was hard to even move.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"The party is important for you, I heard you saying that you hoped to sign the contract there. We should go. Especially if that's their doing. We should show that their attempts to scare are useless!" - her own words now seemed to be impossibly stupid, but the phrases came out without consulting the brain. She could almost feel the misery this party was about to bring. And the argument on the matter of whether to go was only the beginning.

* * *

The evening must have been one of those when you behave absolutely crazy making people believe you had lost your mind. Perhaps, that was the result of the attack, plus the odds of meeting Mr. DeVeene. God, these two days were insane!

'That's it! I must be insane! That would explain everything!'

To tell the truth,Serena was furious. However, that was not because of the people she met or that every single soul was mistaking her for Mina and referred to her as such. To that she was almost used to.

But the reason of her fury was a red-haired 'slut' - as Serena secretly called her - who was shamelessly seducing Darien throughout the evening. He appeared to be immune to her attempts, not encouraging her one bit - not that the woman had gotten the hint, so Serena got mad in a matter of seconds.

Thanks to champagne Serena was drinking and the crazy day, she proudly approached the couple and possessively took Darien's hand in hers and smiled at the woman, then averted her gaze to the handsome man and suggestively winked at him:

"Honey, shall we go home? You know, there are things that should be finished... Properly. And I can't wait any more."

The only response she got was his curt nod and a small smile. Darien also didn't say a word to her on their way back home, although, he still was holding her hand.

Serena was thinking about the familiarity with which Beryl approached Darien. Possessive behavior of a woman who had already gotten the man she wanted.  
Darien and Beryl were lovers. That was obvious as day.

No one among their closest circle thought it was necessary to deny the fact that Mr. and had the strangest relationship in the world. They were not together in any sense of the world and yet the divorce was not an option. And even Mina did not understand the reason for that.

Nevertheless the realization hit her so hard, Serena didn't even acknowledge Mr. DeVeene or Mina's brother Jade and his wife - and Darien's sister - Raye on their way out of the party. Darien did not seem to mind and let her drag him to the car.

Once they arrived home, Darien disappeared behind the doors of his office, Andrew joining him right away.

She had planned on calling Zoi and Amy to ask for their help, since she saw no way out of the situation without their help. Moreover, she thought about asking them to bring some evidence of her true identity: photos, documents and stuff. There was no way Darien and Andrew would believe her otherwise. Even seeing the proof, they would probably run hundreds of tests on them, they would investigate every single day of her life and find out all of her dirty secrets. Although she didn't have any.

'Hey, that's actually a good idea! I could make them realize I am not Mina just...'  
But Serena didn't finish the thought, as she opened the door to her room and found it turned upside down, not a thing was left on its rightful place. Shreds of paper were scattered all over the place. A knife could be seen right on her pillow, a red liquid that awfully resembled blood around it.

'Every hoe ends up the same. You are the next' was written in the same red on the opposite wall. Serena couldn't contain the scream.

The two men were discussing the last attack, unanimously deciding that its aim was Darien and his business. However, they were interrupted by a female's - most definitely Mrs. Darien Shields' - scream in the corridor.

Within few seconds Darien and Andrew were at her side. They both were yelling at the fussing staff, but the woman didn't make out any of it. Darien scooped his wife into protective embrace and, leaving Andrew in charge of the situation, headed towards his own room. The woman was sobbing quietly in his arms and trying to say something, but the sound was muffled by his shirt that was getting all wet from her tears.

This outburst was unexpected, especially since she had been so brave and strong before. His wife surprised him when she insisted on going to the party and then getting rid of Beryl so effortlessly.

Mina hadn't seem to care about her before, never even noticing his affair. But today was all new. To begin with, Darien himself all of sudden felt disgust towards Beryl and he wholeheartedly believed that he was doing quite a good job ignoring her throughout the party. But then Mrs. Shields approached them, very irritated and...jealous?-making Darien speechless. She was so breathtakingly, heavenly beautiful, so he obeyed, not even teasing her after the suggestive comment.

He had been dreaming to hold her like that since her arrival back home from the runaway. And now his dream was coming true. Though he didn't like the circumstances one bit.

"I am not a hoe!"

"Of course not, love. You'll be safe, I'll take care of you. Promise."

"Until you find who did this?"

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry. You need to sleep."

"Don't leave me, please, Darien."  
"I'll be by your side."

He looked right in her eyes saying all those words, making her head spin and her heart skip a beat or two. However the heart came to a complete stop, when he bent down to place an soft kiss on her lips.

The first one they shared after the wedding ceremony. But how different they were! This innocent kiss made their hearts stop and then speed up drastically, making their heads spin.

Serena thought she would not sleep at all, with everything that had happened during the day. To think about it, she had never ever experienced something like that in her whole life. And despite all of the events, pretty intense to her taste - she fell asleep absolutely happy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey, everyone! Right now I am waiting for the plane and have nothing else to do than post. Hope you'll like the chapter. I am in an odd mood right now, you'll probably sense it even more next time.

Unfortunately, not really convenient to name all my wonderful reviewers, but know that I read and took into account all points of view.

Again, this chapter was written on my dear iPad, that thinks it's smarter (maybe he is indeed) than me.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, also hi to my new followers and those who have added the story to their favorites. Hope to read the reviews from you as well!

Disclaimer: don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

Chapter 5

Though she fell asleep easily and slept surprisingly peacefully, Serena woke up in the middle of the night only to find the spot next to her empty, but still warm.

'He must have left to get the report. I heard him asking Andrew about it...'- as if proving the guess, Darien's voice reached Serena's ears from the adjoining room.

"Andrew, I don't care! It's your responsibility to protect us and yet you allowed that to happen! Twice in a day!" - Darien was furious. He was so sure about Andrew and his team and yet they failed.

"I am sorry for this. However I am absolutely sure that these actions were meant only to frighten you. If they wanted you dead, the attackers would have tried to at least wound you. They are most definitely professionals," - Andrew was able to control his emotions, though deep down he was blaming himself for not going with Darien and Mina and choosing to stay and deal with the last investigation instead. But he knew Darien didn't like to feel his men's weakness.

"Ah, thank you very much! But so are you and your team. Though now I start to question their competence, and yours as their leader. Find out who did it and get rid of them!" - by the end of the speech Darien seemed to be in control of his feelings, though the thought that lived in his head was driving him crazy: he could never let anything harm the woman who was now in his bed.

"The security will be around you 24/7, don't worry."

"I do not worry about myself. Make sure they do not get to Mina. And get that information I've asked you about. We should take care of the matter ASAP. That's all."

Serena hurried to close her eyes and pretended to be asleep as she heard Darien's fast approaching steps. Silently he got into bed, taking his place next to the woman and hugging her. She snuggled closer to him, hiding her nose in the crook of his neck. Serena heard a soft chuckle, Darien's breath tickling her a little, but she was determined to remain asleep, however his next words left her no other choice but admit the defeat.

"How did you manage to sleep al, this time if the moment I left the bed you woke up, hm?"

"Who said I used to sleep well?"

"Ah, I see now," - he was silent for a minute and then said, - "Tell me about yourself? I don't know you at all, though I have lived with you for two years and have known you even more."

"What do you want to know?"

"A lot. Everything. But let's start with what you feel at that very moment," - that was supposed to be a test for the woman, but only Mina would understand that.

Still half asleep, Serena wondered if that was the perfect opportunity to tell Darien the truth about her identity, if he would believe her, but decided against it. However, she felt so protected and cared for at the moment, that she assumed it was impossible to lie. So Serena presented him with a strange mixture of truth and almost-lies.

"I feel like I live a stranger's life. We share the same looks but completely different attitude to life. And one day we switched.

The other half's life can seem to be a fairy tale to some people, but in reality there are so many difficulties I am scared to do or say a thing and make everything even worse.  
My whole life I believed in a fairy tale, in true love and I was waiting for it faithfully, looking for the beautiful image everywhere. But as time has gone by, I figured,in a real life very few people meet the one and only love and manage to keep it. And I was no longer sure I would be among them.  
However now at that very moment despite everything I've gone through during this time, I feel surprisingly safe and protected next to you, although you make me furious, and there is also something else I can't name. But I feel also torn apart, because none of this belongs to me, because the other me never got a chance at that. It's like I am stealing something she was denied."

Darien was stroking the woman's back soothingly, deep in thought. He had never imagined Mina to be so direct and honest before. His wife used to play games that she was creating and obviously preferred winning. She was smart, despite the bubbly air-head image she had chosen for herself as an additional weapon to her beauty so that she could defend herself. However Darien never made the mistake believing it. Never ever in her life had she shared her emotions like that with someone else, not mentioning him. So...

'So what? What does it mean?' - this question remained unanswered, torturing him throughout the night. Serena remained clueless.

"Maybe, you should unite this two parts. Being together can solve all problems, offering all the answers you need," - his offer didn't meet an answer for Serena was fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

Zoi was pacing in a hotel room in front of an almost perfect copy of his sister, who was sitting in an armchair, looking at him with her big watery eyes. Kun - behind her, serious and silent.

It was him, who found that girl in a cafe. First he assumed she was Serena, but then, she started to answer his questions in a flirtatious way, he sensed that something was wrong: her attitude, especially, to him, her style, and even accent or lack thereof. Kun immediately sent his friend a message, stating that he had found a girl resembling Serena a lot. Zoi didn't understand the 'resembling Serena' part one bit, but claiming that he was on his way to resort, so Kun's only task was to make pseudo-Serena sit tight for some time.

Zoi had called him several hours before, telling that he had been informed about Serena's death.  
"I don't believe it," - he added and that phrase only - or rather Zoi's voice - made Kun believe in it too. And so he headed towards the resort immediately, Kun was in the area anyway. He wanted to talk to Serena, without hopeful pressure from her brother and his best friend. But he met a completely different person.

So here they were, in a hotel room. After much persuading, the woman told the two men her side of the story: first of all, her name was Mina and she had never heard of a Serena.

She had never been happy, despite the fact that everyone thought she lived a dream: the sun was shining brightly above her. Mina was the second child to a well-known diplomat, Mr. Daniel DeVeene, who had taken part in solving a great deal of international problems and therefore was very respected and wealthy man; and a carefree mother, Ilene, whose smile Mina was not to remember, since she had died in a car accident before the girl became five. To tell the truth, Mina didn't know much about Ilene as her father, still mourning the death had gotten rid of everything connected to her. She found a picture of her mother in one of Shields' albums. She was standing next to Arthur Shields, smiling brightly at him. Mina could say that she looked a lot like her, almost a spitting image of her mother.

Her older brother Jade was a rare guest at their home: first he left to study, then he started working at Shields Inc. The corporation was owned by their parent's friend: Arthur Shields. It started out as a small drug store, Arthur's grandfather was a doctor and after the retirement he decided to continue his work in that sphere, then, thanks to endeavors of Arthur's father the firm started growing and expanding, going beyond the medical sphere and Arthur became a CEO of a large corporation, that also owned several newspapers, a TV channel and a chain of hotels all over the world. His son - and Jade's best friend - was the next in line to take over the ruling, so he was creating a trust-worthy team and Jade became a part of it.

"Very conveniently, my brother fell in love with Darien's sister and married her."

So Mina was the princess of the DeVeene estate. Taking care of her aging father, she also was having the time of her life, traveling around the world, trying herself in modeling and even acting. During one of her trips she met her Mr. Right, Alan. However, somewhere on the way her life had gotten really messed up and promised to get even worse: her love broke up with her and chose another woman to start a family with, Mina married a man she didn't love, and eventually, she bumped into so many skeletons in their family closet, she started questioning her own birth, so she had seen no other choice but run.

For several months Mina was trying to get in touch with the most important - for her plan that is - people, those who would provide her with transportation, documents and temporary accommodation. Mina had made sure that her spouse - actually, nothing more than just a poor excuse for it - thought she had been cheating on him.

"He deserved that! That's what you get for not being interested in your own wife!"

According to Mina's plan, it all should have looked like she committed a suicide. Living in a golden jail and all the unfulfilled dreams stuff could drive insane anyone.

But the closer she had got to the day X, the stranger things started to occur. At first, Mina noticed that she was being followed by some strangers, not her husbands's men as usual - she had managed to get rid of them - but someone she had never seen before. Then, two days after that, she almost got into a car accident because of some problems with the brakes.

"Thank God, the speed was not too high and I managed to stop the car with the handbrake! That day I was going to meet with my father for our usual Friday lunch. I am not really the punctual type, but I am always on time for those lunches. My dad understood something was wrong and so he kept asking about the matter... Long story short, I confessed. Not about the plan, but about being followed and the accident. He seemed to be... very disturbed. After all, my mom died in the accident and he loved her so much. He still loves her. I see so much pain in him every time she is mentioned in a conversation... And several weeks ago I found out she was...cheating on him. And I even may be not his daughter. I never made the DNA test, believing this story to be just a huge mistake. And I was too scared to know the truth. But now that I found out about the other woman and the fact that we are so much alike, I think, I should have completed the investigation. Maybe there's more to that mistake after all."

"There is much more than you think", - Zoi stopped and inhaled. Then cautiously, as if being scarred of his own words, he proceeded: - "Serena - and I - were born in Russia. Our father was a great journalist, almost a celebrity. In the mid 80s he got a new assignment: to Russia. The situation in there fascinated the whole world and everyone wanted to know the details. It was a great opportunity - just think about it: he could write the history, the way everyone would know it all over the world - that was a dream, though of course, there were a lot of buts as every side of the story is very much subjective, but he wanted at least try to tell the truth. And so he accepted, taking his wife with him. Serena was born there, then I, and so we spent our early years in Russia. She even has a slight accent. But then the channel father was working for decided they didn't like his version of the events and we came back."

"Actually, that may be a beginning, because I... was born during one of my father's missions as well. "

They were silent, processing the new information. However, somehow instead of answering the existing questions, it created even more.

"Well, if Serena is alive, then where is she?!"

* * *

True to Darien's words Serena woke up the moment he left the bed. He watched her stir and then open the magnificent cerulean eyes. The man could not help but smile at the blonde woman in his bed. She looked so small and innocent among the black sheets, it killed him to stand up and leave for work, but there were meetings to attend and contracts to sign.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" - he pecked her on the cheek, feeling absolutely happy for the first time in many years. - "Your room is cleaned, in case you want to return there, but I'd rather you stayed in this room."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, your bed is not as comfortable and big as mine."

"Yeah, actually, mine is much better!"

Darien chuckled and headed towards the bathroom, leaving Serena to wake up completely. He heard the knock on the door and a minute later magnetizing smell of fresh-made coffee reached him, making him speed up and return to the bedroom to have breakfast with his wife.

She was wearing one of his old t-shirts, its length reaching only mid-thigh and leaving her long beautiful legs for his admiration. Not that he minded. She looked at him thoughtfully, as if deciding whether or not to say something.

"Go on," - Darien encouraged her.

"Do you think I could go with you? I... I am scared to be alone. I know, there is nothing to be worried about, but... I just... I am sorry, I am being childish and foolish. Don't..." - Darien interrupted her with a peck on the tip of her nose.

"You'd better be ready in 15, otherwise you'll have to come up with a plausible excuse for the board... Or I could always say I am ill and stay home with my beautiful wife."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Hey, everyone. Sorry for the delay, however - quite unexpectedly - the real difficulties started here, at home. And it was not just a poor internet or depression - I mean the real stuff, when comparing a life to children's in Africa makes no difference. So I simply didn't have it in me to write a word, though I did want it badly, you know, just to get away from it all. Anyways, now things are getting a little better and I am ready to post the new chapter.

But before that…

**BIG hugs **to

**Moonprincess998 **

**LoveInTheBattleField **

**SerentiyMoonGodness**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **

**SailorDeathMoon**

**LUCY**

**Lina2121**

**James Birdsong**

**mangamania **

**sailormoon0630**

**unlockurdestiny **

**buttaflykissesxoxo**

**girlthatsparkles **

**devilsangels11287**

**wigglypen**

And special thanks to the **Guest **for such a great review!

Also hi to my new **followers**! Don't be shy and share your opinion with me!

Enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own SM

* * *

Chapter 6

_2011-03-03_

_Dear diary,_

_It's been a year since we broke up. Long and deserted year of suffering the inner pain and acting - ok, let it be starring - in my life, instead of living it. Frankly, I think if I was actually filming this, it would have been my greatest achievement. Oscar for the best actress in a leading role goes to… Mina DeVeene!_

_Who am I kidding? The things are getting messier with every day._

_I haven't tried to fall in love and yet I am married. Hardly can anyone - who knows the truth, that is - call it a devoted relationship full of affection or respect. Actually, it kinda feels like I am still single: doing my own things, meeting up with friends, partying and, along with all that, trying to develop mentally and physically, never seeing my husband, except for official events where even he, his majesty King Robot, has to play the role. But the truth is, he doesn't know me. On the other hand, as men are all the same, I assume I can claim I know him, along with 3,5 billion other males on this planet. _

_I'd be lying if I said I never think about Alan. I do. Sometimes more and sometimes less, I believe, there are even days when I forget to think about him at all, though that may turn out to be just a kind of wishful thinking. As childish as it sounds, I check out his accounts in social networks, fish for rumors about him and then behave as if I don't care. Can it get any worse? He seems to be the only one I do not understand, though being by his side constantly for almost a year._

_I met him several times on some parties. And every time our paths crossed he behaved as if he doesn't know me. I know we broke up and all, but hey! Can you at least try to be polite and say "hi" for a change?! To tell the truth, the rumors are not any batter. It seems he sinks into a kind of hell ever since he dumped me, drinking, smoking and who knows what else? I know he is better than that. I know he is a good man, honest and loving, sometimes even vulnerable. But everyone tends to think otherwise._

_Maybe, I've been wrong all this time?_

_Sometimes I wonder if Alan is just an obsession. After all, he was the first to proclaim his feelings to me, to pay attention to my emotions and dreams, desires and aspirations. He was my very first love. It is only natural that I can't forget him. He was the first who touched my heart and my soul, my body. Girls do not forget that. And the first one who made me think about my future, my own family: husband, kids and home - all the usual stuff that I had never been interested in. So you can count it as an accomplishment as well._

_And I actually wholeheartedly believed he was thinking about it too. Turned out I was wrong. Well, may be not _so_ wrong. But he chose another bride. Found out, she is actually four years older than Alan - and that makes her like _eight_ years older than me! Oh, for Heaven's sake! It's just too much to take._

_But, who cares about him. Right? I need to do something with my life. Run away. Commit a suicide… not that I can do _that_. And Darien would be just too happy if he got rid of me so easily. However the thought has just triggered something in my head._

_Need to go see Lita._

* * *

Serena was reading Mina's diary, page after page of endless pain and loneliness well-hidden by her entourage. There were several withered spots and Serena could almost picture Mina crying when she was writing it all, perhaps the only moment when the woman could afford being weak, but still not showing even a tenth of all the emotions she was experiencing.

_'Who is this Lita character anyway?'_

Oh, how much Serena wished to be there for her instead of everyone else! To tell her...

"Mina, are you hungry?"

Well, not that, of course. Though...

Serena slowly looked up at the man standing by her side. Handsome brunet with sapphire eyes. Fairy-tale prince. Too good to be true.

First time Serena met the man, he appeared to be cold and distant, ideal, but emotionless, almost destroying the image of the Prince Charming. However now Serena could see soft, warm glitter in his eyes, his caring smile made her heart beat a little faster and... she felt guilty. True, in her diary Mina was constantly admitting that their relationship had been far from a real marriage, but nevertheless it seemed to be wrong - flirting with Darien, taking his hand and kissing him, not to mention sleeping by his side. The man thought he was being romantic with his wife, which she was not. Unfortunately. But they were so alike...

"Mina?"

"I... Yes, I would very much appreciate the meal," - with _that_ her stomach absolutely agreed and expressed its desire the only way possible, making Darien chuckle while pecking the woman on the cheek.

* * *

It was one of those restaurants Serena had read about in fancy magazines while waiting for her hairdresser. Very expensive. And absolutely wonderful. She would adore this place, if it or rather its customers weren't screaming money making her extremely uncomfortable.

It was situated on the bank of a river, away from the noises of the city, but still in the very heart of it. A soothing melody was softly playing in the background, making it easy to forget it was even there. Some of the tables were surrounded by chairs, while others - by couches, and it was just a matter of taste which one to choose. With quite a few vivid details here and there, beige and white were still majoring in the somewhat oriental design, making Serena admire it all more.

Darien chose a table near a large wide window. The sun was already setting and disappearing right into the water. The color of the sky could not be expressed by the verbal means no matter how hard a person tried, so Serena snapped a photo with her new camera phone instead.

She almost understood what Mina felt like throughout her married life when the moment they sat at the table a wave of endless phone calls, e-mails and people coming to say hi covered him. She most definitely felt abandoned. And here Darien was actually being nice, while Mina made it absolutely clear that he hadn't paid attention to her. Ever.

So Serena silently was eating and admiring the breathtaking view. She figured it was useless to even try to get Darien's attention for a second.

She had sent pictures of the sunset and herself with a message to Zoi and now was patiently waiting for an answer. She had been trying to reach him, Amy or even Kun for the whole day, but with no luck, it was as if they all just disappeared. As if they didn't exist.

The fatigue was slowly taking over her, so Serena didn't catch the moment when the constant ringing of the phone stopped, and so did the sound of typing and voices around.

Darien was watching her as if seeing for the first time. He had been doing this all day, trying to avoid being caught. And, as far as he could tell, he succeeded so far.

This woman was always thinking about something and Darien was willing to sacrifice anything just to get a glimpse of her thoughts.

He intentionally had chosen this place as he knew for sure that Mina adored it. She had her favorite place, of course, in the middle of the restaurant, so that everyone could see her, watch her eat and chat, admire her beauty, maybe even envy her a little.

However this time his wife preferred being led to a secluded area near the window, where hardly anyone could see them. She was looking around as if being here for the first time, taking in all the details of the interior. Darien even caught her making sketches on a piece of paper.

"If you could have picked a name, how would you name yourself?"

"I am sorry?"

The woman was surprised to find out that Darien was no longer speaking on the phone, but rather looking at her attentively, almost as if trying to find a flaw. Serena even didn't understand the question for the first time,but then she grasped the idea. When she pronounced her own name, it felt suddenly foreign.

"Serena. Serena Serenity."

"Serena Serenity? Aren't they almost the same? And why Serenity? Is it because of me?" - his eyes lit up at the thought, his boyish smile that appeared on his face could make any heart melt in a matter of seconds.

Serena frowned and answered:

"Yeah, Serena is a modern version of the name, however it still sounds pretty plain to me compared to Serenity, so I would keep it as my middle name, to myself. I love it because of the ancient legend of the Moon goddess and a Terran man. It most definitely has nothing to do with you... Or it has?"

"Let me introduce myself properly, my fair lady, as you seem to have forgotten your husband's full name, I am Endymion Darien Shields. It had seemed weird to be called Endymion, so I prefer being called by my middle name. Though, you, goddess, can call me whatever you like."

Darien was smiling teasingly and Serena couldn't help but giggle when he brushed his lips over her temple and took her hand in his, kissing it and then the spot where he felt her pulse quicken.

"Wanna go home?"

But Serena didn't hear his question as a message from Zoi appeared on the screen.

'_Whatever you do, don't trust Darien. I'll be with you soon. Mina'_

The man sensed something change in the woman as he led her to their car. All of sudden she seemed very distant, as if they hadn't shared these two days in the most unusual companionship with flirtatious flavor to it. Something they had never had before.

Darien watched her as once at home the woman excused herself and disappeared behind the closed door of her own room, completely ignoring the man and the door to his room he opened for her.

He closed the door and, being alone, allowed himself to let go of his self-control. Darien was pacing back and forth for quite some time before he reached for his phone and sent a message to a highly trustworthy friend in the bureau. He added the photo of the woman who was currently occupying his wife's room.

'_Run this photo with the name Serena Serenity. Let me know about the results ASAP. I wanna know everything. -D.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **Hey. everyone! This time I guess I was a little faster to come up with the new chapter. Hope you'll like it.

**Hugs to**

**Moonprincess998**

**Lina2121, **hope this chapter will answer your question and you'll see that in a wy you are right.

**Guest**

**Serena**

**SerentiyMoonGodness**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**buttaflykissesxoxo**

**SailorDeathMoon **why, they hadn't been interesting before?

**LoveInTheBattleField **I shall keep it coming

**inufan155687**

Also, hi to my new **followers!**

Disclaimer: Guess what, do not own SM.

* * *

Chapter 7

When the phone that was laying on the table next to Mina beeped, she reached for it and, once acknowledged the name, immediately made her way out of the room, leaving the two men behind to continue on the investigation. Near the door she turned to face confused Zoi, and mouthed the name to him.

The blonde could say that the man was no longer listening to a person speaking. He was all attention all right, but it was aimed at Mina. The moment she disappeared behind the door, he felt his heart making a somersault, twisting his stomach and making his head spin.

Meanwhile Mina was inspecting the two pictures Serena had sent.

In the first one she could see a spitting image of herself. It was the first time Mina was actually a little bit scared of the resemblance. She had understood that they were alike… well, a lot, but, since eventually Kun and Zoi had seen the differences, it didn't occur to her that Serena was practically a ringer. And the fact that, according to the scenery, she was sitting in Pashmir, _her_ favorite restaurant, in_ her _clothes and next to what seemed to be _her_-still-husband-instead-of-widower, didn't help one bit. It felt like this Serena girl had stolen her life. And the thought scared her.

_'Hey, Zoi. I am safe and sound, but things are really messy around here and I need your help. It's vital. Get in touch asap. - Serena' _

Mina sighed and scolded herself:

_'You have left this all behind. Nobody made you do it. Chill out.'_

But the fact that Serena was spending a night out with _her_ husband and nobody was around_ making_ them act like a couple and yet they _were_ - something _she_ had never experienced - made her feel surprisingly jealous. Mina may have said millions of things, really bad things about him, but she actually respected Darien. He was an intelligent hardworking… hunk - super rarely met combination - and highly reliable, honored and admirable man, and still, he remained a mystery to her. She didn't have a clue about the reasons he had married her and even more so, the reasons he didn't give her the divorce they both desired.

So, all things considered, it was only natural that Mina didn't believe him one bit.

_'Darien is so very brilliant. He might not know the real me, but he'll catch the differences in behavior sooner or later. T_he devil is in details_, he loves to repeat. And when he finds out, there will be one hell to pay.'_

So she typed an answer and headed back to the room, determined to return home and correct the mistakes she had made.

Mina was just hoping for a little bit help.

* * *

Darien was alone in his office, a pile of documents left forgotten on the desk, while he was looking out the window and thinking. Not about the business, he dedicated most of his life to, or family, the strangest one he had ever seen in his entire life ever since he was married. Strangely enough, all he could think about was his wife… and the other _Woman_.

Today, thanks to the received information, he knew it was another woman posing as Mina. The funniest thing, Andrew had reported that she was not herself, claiming that her name was Serena and yet none of them heard or believed, they didn't even check. Even her so-called brother could not tell the difference. To think about it, Mr. DeVeene was most definitely ignorant too.

Why the closest people Mina had didn't notice the obvious replacement? Well, obvious to him, that is. And how come he was the only one who felt it?

Darien sighed and looked around the office. It was already darkening and yet he hadn't had a single thing done. The room was a mess. Sometime before he had gotten rid of the tie and a jacket, the man looked around and found them on the sofa along with the received files.

He had been trying to put two and two together since the cocktail party they had attended. Mina just was not capable of doing the things Serena had done, it was not her nature. Moreover, his wife was certainly not capable of making his heart skip a beat.

Mina was a breathtakingly beautiful woman, a goddess. And he had seen hundreds of lustful men around her, she had gotten them all twisted, but it never made him care much. He was not even jealous. And Serena… _she_ made him feel millions of different emotions at once. He actually could pass for a teenager in love. Could he be in love to begin with?

Not that he was a robot, as Mina had used to call him, but to tell the truth he couldn't remember the last time he felt this way. Even his mistress was hardly a mistress, more like a mistake.

But what disturbed him most was the fact that he didn't know for sure whether or not this all was just an act. Mina was smart,way too smart than anyone gave her credit for. Of that he was sure. She could easily make up a scheme like this only to get rid of him. Though he could not catch the main idea.

Mina kept insisting on the divorce as if forgetting that she - or someone she had asked to - blackmailed him to get married in the first place.

Darien still remembered the day when he received that mail with evidences stating that the accident which had happened on one of their factories had been all his father's fault and the only way to prevent his imprisonment had been to propose to a certain young lady.

Now Darien wondered why he had been fooled so easily, why he hadn't been even trying to oppose, fight back, stand for his family and himself, at _least _checking the given data. At least, years later, thanks to the investigation, he knew for sure it had been a fraud. Had he been smarter, wiser, he wouldn't be in that situation in the first place. He would have protected his father and his own future.

_'Mina wants the damn divorce? Hell, now she'll get it!'_

The knock on the door interrupted his bloodthirsty thoughts. The chestnut-haired man entered the room eyeing Darien cautiously as if being afraid. Despite the murderous glare, Darien addressed to him in a friendly manner:

"Neph? Happy to see you, how was your trip?"

however, the man was not one bit convinced with the show:

"Success. I'll tell you all about it when you give me one simple answer. Yes or no. Do you know that the woman is not Mina?"

To say that Darien was surprised was to say nothing, but he kept his facial expression in check as he cautiously chose the words.

"What gives?"

"I have seen the two of them at the same time. And Lita had seen photos in a magazine, she kept saying that it was not according to a plan... Lita refused to explain her muttering. And today she left early in the morning to meet the new girl. And now please tell me you knew and I didn't just earned a punishment. This couch is murderous!"

"When and where did you see them?" as usual, Darien was catching only the important information.

"About an hour ago in a cafe. Here, I snatched a photo."

Having seen the picture, without saying a word, Darien left the office, calling one of the women at the same time. He was hoping to hear Serena's voice, but instead was greeted by the original wife. Her voice had never been more serious.

"I need the divorce."

"You'll get it. Where's Serena?"

Mina sighed, as if she was hugely disappointed in him. Or in herself?

"Meet me at home."

And then she disconnected.

* * *

Serena had read the diary from cover to cover but since that message from Mina it became barely an entertainment. Serena was waiting for the double to come, _at last. _And telling her side of the story, she believed. The woman was silently saying goodbye to the house she genuinely liked, however avoided thinking about the owner of the house, who most definitely created far deeper emotions within her soul.

Too engaged in studying little details of endless rooms of the mansion, Serena failed to notice the red laser mark on her forehead that was following her and a man who was watching her intently in the opposite window of the house. He was only waiting for an order - and he would shoot. The blonde exited the room making the killer curse: he was fed up with her wandering around the house, like she sensed her soon death. He was waiting for her reemergence, but to no avail.

Several minutes later he saw the very same blonde woman - but already in a different attire - entered the mansion.

Meanwhile Serena was confronted by an auburn-haired tall woman. She desperately wanted to know about the blonde's identity.

"Well, at least someone sees the difference..."

"Why, of course I do! Mina and I are best friends. And I know all about her decision to... Disappear. So who the hell are you?"

The menacing posture of the woman surprisingly didn't frighten Serena at all. Within a minute she figured that the bloodthirsty woman was the Lita she had read about in the diary. Mina had written a lot about her best friend presenting Lita as an only bright spot in her life, the only person she trusted.

" You must be Lita. I am..."

"Her name is Serena. And she is my long-lost sister. Let go of her, Leets!"

Standing in the corridor was a mirror reflection of Serena. The two were looking at each other not even trying to hide their curiosity, nor did Lita.

Eventually, Mina spoke:

"Well, we can't possibly stand here like that. Let's go somewhere out before someone finds us and thinks he's gone mad."

One by one they made a beeline out of the house and to the Lita's car. As they were inside,safe and sound, Mina giggled:

"Just imagined Darien's dogs' surprise. I bet, they are surprised at very least. They are sure master's wife passed by them twice within ten minutes, and in different clothes!"

Seldom did they know that there was one person with a lethal weapon who indeed noticed the number of blonde women in the car. And as he watched the car leave the grounds, he reached for his phone to update on the recent situation.

The three women were surprisingly silent on their way to the cafe. Every each of them tried at least once to start a conversation, but it just wasn't meant to be, so they chose to save the words for later.

It was a little cozy cafe, with its soothing atmosphere, it was sure to win a lot of sweet-tooth hearts. The women chose a table near the window. As they were making themselves comfortable, Lita caught a familiar figure.

"Crap! Even if Darien hasn't known about the affaire before, he will find out soon enough. My precious husband is on his way to him... and the couch in the living room. Anyways, spill, girls! I want details!"

So the two blondes filled Lita on the recent events. It was astonishing how the Destiny herself messed up with their lives, bringing Serena and Mina together, however they both understood perfectly that the riddle of their lives were still to be solved.

"The moment I saw that frightened face of yours by Darien's side I knew something was wrong. Plus, on a closer inspection, I found differences in the appearance as well. And I don't start on the style!"

Their conversation was only disturbed by Mr. DeVeene who was checking on his daughter. After all, she hadn't been herself the last the they met. Mina convinced him that she was alright, telling about the little get-together with Lita and other friends in a new cafe that he absolutely must check out. It took quite some time to make him believe in his daughter's welfare.

"Family is precious, isn't it? Speaking of which. Serena, your brother and Kunzite are waiting for you in the hotel. I shall join you, once I deal with my soon-to-be-ex-pseudohusband."

Serena's cellphone rang all over again, the name on the display making her pale and dizzy. Seeing her reaction, Lita and Mina exchanged quick glances. Eventually, deciding to take care of things herself, Mina answered the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Hey-hey! Chapter 8 is AT LAST written. Hope you'll like it.

**Hugs** to:

**unlockurdestiny**

**SailorDeathMoon** wanna get a glimpse of his thoughts?)

**moonroseangel**

**Chichiforever**

**Kaky-Ventrue**, obrigado! (Thank God for Google translator!)

**Lina 2121**, you're my inspiration, you know that?

**James Birdsong**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx** Yay!

**SerentiyMoonGodness**

**mangamania**

**Moonprincess998**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN Sailor Moon! Surprise!

* * *

Chapter 8

_'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I can't believe this is happening_**_ at last!_**_ I am getting the damn divorce. True. I still can not understand his reasoning and there sure must be some - this is Darien for heaven's sake - but God I am just too happy about it to even care.'_

Mina calmed herself studying the house all over again but with much different emotions this time. It didn't feel like being trapped any more. This time the woman knew that several hours later she would leave this place for good. And she would be free.

For a second Mina tried to imagine what was Serena's first impression, and how come she managed to like this place and what's more important make others fall in love with her. So… effortlessly.

Well, actually, Mina knew the answer the moment she met Serena. It was obvious and simple. They were alike only in their looks. That's where the similarities ended. Serena was a pure soul. She may had faced hypocrites in her life but she never lived among them. And Mina did. She was one herself. She was brought up in that atmosphere. One could never make it in this world otherwise. You had to smile to and chat with people you disliked with only one purpose - to get what you want. You had to marry people you don't love and behave like this was okay, perfectly normal. You could have to pretend that you love and cherish a person that you needed in a scheme of yours or ignore one you could possibly like, but who was useless and worthless to you.

It was so cruel. It was so normal.

Mina remembered herself being a child. It was her first day at school and she was terrified. Everything seemed so… new. And horrifying.

«Fresh beginnings, little one. That day will be just the first one of many more to come, but it will define your future, pumpkin. There's only one chance to make_ The perfect first impression_, use it wisely!» her father said chucking and making her laugh too.

She came back home even more enthusiastic, and was desperate to tell daddy about the friends she had made. However once he heard about Lita, everything changed.

«You can't be friends with this girl. I forbid you. Do you understand me, Mina?!»

The girl was depressed. She repeatedly was begging her father to change his mind. She promised to be a good girl. But to no avail. He refused to explain, ignored little girl as if she no longer existed until Mina agreed to stay away, but it still was painful, especially concerning the fact that her mother had died and Mina had no one by her side. Eventually her governess took pity (or just thought it would be better for her to understand rules from the very beginning in order to avoid such situations in the future) and told the little girl her father's reasoning.

Lita was an orphan. And a poor one too. That meant that the acquaintance would not be beneficial for the DeVeene family in any way. Mina didn't understand the difference it was making, but she was trying to avoid the girl anyways just to please her father and make him love her, his little princess, again.

However, strangely enough, the girls kept bumping into each other over and over again. And eventually Mina gave up to the strange feeling in her heart. Their friendship was probably the first secret Mina kept from her father. And she didn't regret it once. They grew up together, side by side, backing each other, supporting, never letting go. Lita had become the only rock in Mina's life, the only one she trusted without a second thought.

Eventually, Mr DeVeene accepted their friendship. _Coincidentally_, it happened the day he found out about Lita's engagement to one of the wealthiest bachelors in the country. Mina chuckled. In the end father made it look like he had always been supportive of this friendship, moreover, he managed to build it up to telling Mina how wonderful it would be if she married her best friends's best friend. Talking about Darien, of course.

«Where's Serena?» his deep voice didn't touch a single string of her soul. Why? This was beyond her. But thanks to that she was capable of thinking straight. And the guts told her that there was no way Mina could play the fool, but she decided to keep her armor of a typical blonde.

«You know her name? Did she tell you herself?»

«Not exactly.»

«You seduced her? Of course she couldn't resist... »

«No.»

«Why? You look disappointed… that means you do want her?» Darien didn't seem to be at least half as amused as Mina. Instead, he was interested in a much more vital details.

«Was she a part of your crazy plan from the very beginning?»

«No, I didn't know she even existed. It is just a, you know, concatenation of circumstances…» Seeing her husband's face, Mina suddenly felt so very much protective of her sister, she almost growled. «Don't you dare hurt her, Darien Shields! I'll skin you alive.»

Taking the documents from Andrew, he smirked, most definitely about her typical wanna-be-tiger speech, but remained silent, giving his soon to be ex-wife even more food for thought: Darien never left any words without a remark. And yet here he was, million miles away, thinking about… whatever he was thinking. But she could bet that this nonsense included her sister. And she was dying to know what that thoughts were centered on. And he kept silence! He knew Mina needed just a glimpse of his thoughts, so he made his best in hiding them.

_'That son of a...'_

"Tell me where she is and you'll get the divorce."

"I can't. Serena said she didn't want to see you. Ever again."

Serena's horrified face still worried Mina. Just Darien's name made the woman look in a different direction from Mina and avoid her eyes as long as possible. Mina couldn't quite tell was it shame or fear. Actually, the emotions on her sister's face were changing every second, as if a wave of different memories covered the blonde. It could mean million different things, but eventually Serena looked in Mina's eyes and told her that she was happy she would never see the man again.

However Darien's facial expression made Mina question her decision to keep the man away. All of sudden he looked so... Vulnerable and hurt, as if he lost someone very close and special. She had never seen Darien like that. He had always seemed so collected, self-esteemed, powerful and strong, flawless as a machine... And emotionless. However, here he was. Almost crying. And struggling to hide his feelings.

He took a pen and signed the papers, then moved them to the other side of the table, Mina didn't hesitate a second. Almost automatically, she reached for his pen and with a swish she was a single woman.

But surprisingly, it didn't make a difference. She felt exactly as a minute ago.

The woman looked at her ex-husband, studying his face and sorrowful eyes. It was wrong. He didn't deserve it.

"... But again, you could always bump into each other...somewhere, right? Like... A party? Or a cafe?" Darien looked at her in utter disbelief, ready to hear her mocking laugh, but he was met with a genuine smile instead. "I could arrange that, but I should know that this is worth the possible difficulties. You should tell me everything and persuade to take the risk."

"I think, I might be falling in love."

"That's a sure shot to get me on your side. But I still need to know details."

"You do understand I have a file on her and know all about her, including the address? I could easily reach her without your help, Mina. Thank you very much."

* * *

An hour later Mina was leaving the former home with completely different thoughts than she had imagined. If someone had told her Darien had feelings she would laugh in this person's face, however now... It all changed.

Mina was no longer tied to the man and that gave her opportunity to judge differently, honestly. For a second there the woman feared for her life: after all Darien had never showed his softer side to anyone, she was the only person and he could want to get rid of her. He might... After he gets Serena. Maybe she made a mistake, after all. Maybe she shouldn't have promised him to bring them together and skip the joy of matchmaking. Even for her family...

_'Naaaah, I couldn't do that... That face of Darien's was too priceless!'_

However, now Mina did understand Serena's strange behavior earlier that day. She sure thought Darien was expressing his feelings to his wife and she must had been ashamed of this. After all, according to Darien, she hadn't seemed to mind. And Darien would never, could never exaggerate. He was always accurate, to the dot. Maniac.

_'Serena must be feeling awful! Poor thing...'_

Nevertheless, she had seen Darien's emotions, though he had taken control of them pretty fast. Too fast for her liking. But she enjoyed the moments. Now, to be perfectly sure of her decision, Mina needed the other side of the story. She needed to know whether or not Serena felt the same.

Mina reached for her car keys but was stopped by Andrew. He looked confused and a little lost when he took in her appearance.

"So there are two of you. For real?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Mina missed Andrew a lot. He was among those people she would have left behind if her plan worked. He was Darien's best friend and the chief of security. Andrew was too loyal, and eventually he could have betrayed her. Big time. It was strange, to see and talk to the man she had said good bye to and had made sure to never meet again. Well, it was not his fault he was loyal. She respected that.

"Mina, I am sorry I was such an awful friend to you. I never realized the mistake. And I want to apologize to Serena too... But, hey, who could have imagined there were two of you?!"

"Actually, Drew... There are a bunch of people who have had a pretty good idea about it. You know what? Come with me? I am heading to hotel to meet up with girls and Serena's brother and...mmm... A friend. And you'll know the truth. You can even tell Darien the whole story. He has a right to know too. Especially if he and Serena end up together."

"You'll see to that, won't you?" suddenly, Drew smiled at Mina sheepishly and glanced at her Alfa Romeo MiTo. "Could we take a bigger car? You know, it's just too small for me. Your car will follow us..."

"Driven by a guy who is not so fortunate to be half as tall as you are?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Mina!"

"Just kidding! Go get someone."

True to Andrew's words, her MiTo followed the Land Cruiser. Then Mina got carried away telling Andrew her brilliant plan, so neither Mina nor Andrew noticed the car's disappearance. Meanwhile, the woman also remembered Darien's strange words about making him marry her against his will and then, right after the marriage she desired to get the annulment and after much hesitation asked Andrew about it.

"He got a message, the author claimed that he had something on Darien's father. It was connected with the accident on a factory, a worker died. Darien didn't check the information and did as was told, he proposed to you. And only now we have evidence that it was not Edward's fault. So Darien was free to do as he pleased."

"You mean, someone blackmailed him? For real? What for, for heaven's sake?!"

"You haven't known about it?"

"No! I didn't have a clue! Of course, I didn't understand his desire to marry me and live...like that. I even thought he needed me as a...cover-up, so that women wouldn't bother him. But blackmailing?! What the hell is that?! Who would want our marriage instead of money? This is plain sick!"

Mina's brain was working extra-hard in an attempt to figure out the mystery. She had a feeling it was connected with her and the woman was replaying in her head all the events before her doomed marriage.

"Oh my God! No way! This can't be true!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **Hey, everyone. Yes, I am still alive, but in need of BIG FAT **_inspiration._** Any propositions? Films, books, fan fictions, music - whatever! Pretty please! SHARE) And I'll write faster. And more.

**BTW** Have you heard about this **new SM version**? What do you think about it?

**Hugs** to:

**Moonprincess998 **

**Serena-Darien2001**

**SerentiyMoonGodness **

**LoveInTheBattleField **

**Vchanny **

**inufan155687**

**TropicalRemix**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **

**mangamania **

**Vanessa **

**Lina2121**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

Chapter 9

When Mina entered the hotel room, where Serena along with Lita, Zoi and Kun, were patiently waiting for her arrival, the pictures of the past were still playing in her mind, so clear and sharp as if it happened yesterday. Only now she saw it completely different.

One day Jade called on his family quite unexpectedly. Ever since he had married Raye Shields he became even a more rare guest in the DeVeene mansion if that was even possible. So, although after the brake-up Mina was in no condition to play a good hostess, she still found the strength to smile brightly and invite him to stay for dinner.

Her brother seemed to be anxious about something, it could be seen easily in his behavior: it was extremely inconvenient for him to just sit still for a second. Jade knew it did not go unnoticed, and so he was waiting for his family to start questioning or at least show some interested. Mina wondered if maybe Raye was pregnant and that's the reason for Jade's anxiety. There was only one way to learn the truth-wait a little till it would become too hard to hide it. Both his father and sister knew he was simply incapable of keeping a secret. So, several minutes later, tired of waiting for any kind of reaction, he spilled the beans. But it was far from being good news.

A terrible accident happened on a Shields factory, taking one innocent life and injuring several workers. And most definitely Mr Arthur Shields was to blame. The information was confidential. But Jade saw no harm in sharing it.

Their father only chuckled at his son, thinking it was hilarious that of all people, Jade was the one unable to keep his mouth shut.

«Well, I presume, this is what you get for years of keeping secrets of the whole nation. I am glad you've decided against following my footsteps and chose your own path, Jadeite. Otherwise, you would have been a disaster.»

Mr. DeVeene always advised both his children to process the information before letting one bit of it slip so that later they could use it to their own benefit. Seems that eventually Jadeite learnt his lesson. But why on Earth did he need that?

_'Oh, come on, Mina! This is Jade we're talking about! There's almost no chance that he THOUGHT before doing something. He most definitely just figured it would be nice if his sister married his wife's brother. And he decided to help.'_

* * *

Serena and Lita were watching a glare-match between Kun, who, from what the girls could see, was obviously crazy in love with Mina, and Andrew, who, sensing a kind of link between the two, switched on the overprotective-brother mode.

Mina chose to ignore both of them. And Lita followed her example.

Zoi had already accepted the fact that Kun and Serena were not meant to be. His fling - or even relationship - with Mina made no difference.

The two men were not nearly done their imaginary fight when the «I am sexy and I know it» ringtone interrupted them. Blushing madly, Andrew reached for his phone and listened carefully. As fast as his face had become red it lost its color turning awfully pale. Drew's answers were curt and emotionless. However, everyone in the room understood that something serious had happened. It made Serena remember the night of the party, when they came home and found Mina's room turned upside down. And how Darien took care of her, holding her in his arms all night…

Hiding the phone back in the pocket, Andrew addressed to Mina:

«Listen, I am afraid something has happened with your car, seems to be the brakes, _again_. And it's hardly a coincidence. I hope, you do understand that.»

«How's the driver?»

«He's fine, now he's in the hospital. Doctors say, there's no threat to his health. Anyways, don't think about it, it's his job to protect you. Though… this time he was unaware of the fact.»

«That's it! It was no longer his job. I am no longer Shields! He has nothing to do with me!»

Unnoticed by Mina was Kun's reaction to these words. He seemed to be… genuinely happy about it.

Day after day he had been looking at her, first just seeing a mirror reflection of his friend, and then he started noticing differences, her personality. She was sassy, bubbly, full of emotions, alluring, breathtakingly beautiful woman, the kind he never liked thinking they required more effort to keep them by one's side.

And Kunzite understood why he wanted Serena to be by his side, his partner, his wife. She was a little more reserved, unsure of herself - giving him possibility to _guide_ her - it was almost unnoticeable, but he sensed it, especially when she told about her fairy tale dream. What surprised him was the fact that she looked embarrassed by her own dream. And Serena was most definitely afraid of it. The woman didn't know whether she wanted the dream to come true or she'd rather lived a common life, with a reliable man by her side. It was easy to play on her uncertainties. Or so he thought.

So Serena left to 'clean her head' and decide which path she would choose. Several days later Kunzite went after her, ready to propose. After all, it was not wise to let her think too much. The man could easily meet resistance, even a little fight. However he was completely not ready to face a completely different woman.

Kun was fascinated.

Mina was not terrified by… anything. She didn't like her life at home and she left, no fear, no regrets. When the woman felt the attraction between them, she literally dove in it. Then Mina found out about her sister and she gave up the freedom, and went back to rescue Serena. No uncertainty. No doubt.

And now Mina was free. And Serena seemed to have made her mind choosing the fairy-tale. He couldn't be more lucky.

But what this tall, blond, square-jawed man is doing here with her?

* * *

Meanwhile Serena was not even half as confident as Kun had thought she was. She was thinking about Darien over and over again and could not decipher her feelings. Or, to be more exact, to confess and accept them.

It had hardly been any time at all, and yet Serena felt like she had known Darien all her life. It felt so right to be with him, holding his hand, breathe in his perfume, let it soak into her clothes and then admire it throughout the day. Serena even missed his scolding and their bickering. Sometimes the woman thought she caught a glimpse of a smile kissing his lips when he looked at her. And the thought warmed her heart. Except...

He never saw Serena, he was most definitely flirting with his wife, Mina. And that was natural, legit, right.

Ignoring the commotion, Serena turned away and looked into the window. They were very high, the top floor, and the view is spectacular, literally out of this world. The sun is low on the horizon, its color is deep orange, while the sky is painted with opal, pinks and aquamarines. The perfect mixture created from above, almost making her forget.

Zoi approached his sister. She had been unusually quiet ever since she came to the hotel. Serena's smile didn't reach her eyes and she appeared to be even more depressed than he remembered when she was leaving. His only desire was to support her in whatever his sister was going through, however every time he tried to talk to her, she closed up, refusing o let him in.

"Hey, sis! You ok?"

"What? Oh, yes, perfectly. Where's that detective you were talking about? I can't wait to hear the story. I've been trying to guess what has happened to us over and over again, almost loosing hope."

"I don't know. He doesn't take my calls nor does he respond to the messages. Perhaps, he is too busy. We loaded him with information we managed to collect. But they are all just bits and pieces and make little sense. Mina and you are sisters and the fact is a top secret. You were born in Russia which we have already known. However we failed to find out who are your biological parents. Our only hope is officer Kou."

"So... You are not my Biological brother, are you?"

"I don't know, Sere... Simply don't know. But that doesn't change a thing, you know. You are still my older sister. It's just now there are two of you..." Zoi hesitated to continue, but eventually he asked: "Have you managed to get to know her?"

"No. Not really."

"You'll get on. Just give her a chance."

* * *

Serena was sitting alone in the room, thinking about Darien... Again. She was ashamed of the fact that even with things getting more and more hectic around her, especially taking into account another incident with Mina's car, she still couldn't stop remembering the last days. Strangely enough, they seemed to be the warmest memories she had.

Too deep in her thoughts, Serena didn't hear the knock on the door, so Mina figured it would be ok to let herself in. Eager to get into Serena's heart, she made a beeline to the bed, jumping on it and looked at her ringer intently. Eventually, she failed her voice a little, startling the other blonde just a little bit.

"Hey... Sis."

"Hi."

"You look different. Nothing like me, how come they messed it all up, huh?"

"Yeah, couldn't figure that one out too. Everyone seemed to be blind, and deaf! And your plan? Such a waste..."

"Don't you worry. I've got what I wanted. And actually, not everyone is blind and deaf. My ex-husband for example, saw the difference."

Serena visibly paled.

"Darien knew?! How? Why? When? Why he didn't say a word?"

Seeing her reaction, Mina grinned. Now she knew what she would do. Serena's pupils widened, and a rosy blush heated her cheeks as the memories washed over her with the new mind-blowing force. Thanks to Darien's despair, Mina knew every single detail of their... Relationship.

"Who knows? He's a man... But you know what? We should celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

"Why, our reunion, my divorce. And you know what?" Mina hurriedly switched on her bubbly mode, eager to make Serena let go of her control and show all of her emotions while Mina's nonsense speech. "This absolutely must be a masquerade! And at midnight all faces will be revealed! Oh, I am such a genius! The event will take place..."

Mina continued on with her speech, noting Serena's melting defense. Once she relaxed, the match-maker dared asking her little details of the time spent in the mansion.

When Mina left the room hours later, she was completely and utterly satisfied with the evidence of mutual feelings between her sister and her ex-husband. Now that she thought about it, they were created for one another and would make a perfect couple.

Her only and last concern was Serena's stubbornness. No matter how hard Mina tried, she couldn't make her confess the feelings even to herself, much less to the new-found sister.

The more complicated, the more interesting.

_'Oh, it's gonna be fun!'_ was her last coherent thought as she snuggled next to a man in her king-size bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**BIG HUGS TO:**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Lina2121**

**inufan155687**

**Moonprincess998**

**Vchanny**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

****_Where are you, guys? I need more reviews! To know what you think, what you like and dislike! I know there are a great lot of you (I've checked out the traffic graph recently). Please, let me know what you think!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 10

Darien sighed tiredly, looking up at his opponent, eager to dismiss him, after all Mr. Shields was not even listening, why waisting time? As the visitor finally was leaving, only stopping on the threshold to say some parting words, Darien scowled after him, finding it impossible to cope with his feelings anymore.

When at last the man was left alone, he returned his attention to the recently received executive summary of Serena Serenity Kingstone, trying to get a proper insight on her character. But the words didn't hold much information, the kind he was eager to know anyway. Serena's background check hadn't produced anything brilliant. Yes, she was a successful designer, quite well off, but what really mattered was whether she had a boyfriend, husband, whoever. And that was unknown. As if she was hiding that information on purpose.

He found himself replaying the events of the last week over and over again, remembering the way she looked at him, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her touch, the insatiable smell of her body, her alluring silhouette.

_'And here I am, waiting for a word from my ex-wife.'_

The waiting was torturous. Darien Shields never waited. For any single thing. That drove him crazy. Being dependent on a person was slowly killing him, the fact that it was Mina made it even more unbearable.

But Mina was good at matchmaking - at scheming as a whole - he could give her that. And, knowing the situation, Darien understood that it was better for him to trust his fortune to her - in that particular situation. He was hopeless with women, never really understanding their nature, dreams and aspirations. They were always jumping him and from time to time Darien didn't object. So, yes, he felt hopeless. Though it didn't mean he would let her take over completely. He was ready to interfere any time. But Darien just needed his ex wife simply to make sure he would not screw this all up. Yes, just that.

Having seen the plan for the day, Darien was happy to know that it was full, one meeting leading straight to the second one and then negotiations. He assumed, it would give him opportunity to forget about a certain alluring blonde angel. Fool! Not a single conversation went well as all he could think about was her, he was constantly wondering of Mina succeeded in making Serena give away her secret feeling, and most importantly, if he would be able to make her his. For a night, week, month, year, ages - forever? He didn't know.

He was driven by a single desire - to get Serena by his side. And he feared to think about next steps, he didn't wonder what the future would hold for them.

Darien glanced at the attached photo of the woman. She seemed to be so innocent, inexperienced, pure and yet strong, alluring, knowing. All he wanted to do was take care of her, cherish and love her, Darien also felt incredibly protective about her.

The man's train of thought was interrupted by the beeping of his cellphone. He was waiting for Mina the whole day and now was hoping this was her, at last. But he heard an unfamiliar female voice:

"Mr. Shields?"

"Yes."

"This is Giselle Wilis," the name rang a bell, even Darien knew that the woman was the best event manager in the country. He wondered what did she want from him of all people. "I am calling you on behalf of Ms. DeVeene. She is happy to invite you to the Masquerade Ball that will take place on Saturday night. She asks you to forgive her for such a short notice, however Ms. DeVeene promises that you will not regret the night. This Masquerade will make your dreams come true. The invitation has already been sent to you. Can you confirm your presence? Ms. DeVeene deems it vital."

"Dreams come true you said?"

"Yes, Mr. Shields." Darien thought he heard a tint of amusement in the woman's voice. And suddenly he wanted to see her. Strangely enough, he could not picture the woman. Even though her speech was seemingly smooth, he could bet Ms. Wilis was mercurial. So she could easily turn out to be a serious mature woman or a lively young girl.

"I can not decline then, Ms. Wilis."

"It's Mrs. Wilis, Mr. Shields." Now her voice definitely sounded perky. However the last comment really confused Darien. She was married? "Thank you for your time. I am sure we'll meet on Saturday. Good day."

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Wilis."

* * *

Serena was in a room alone, getting ready for a ball Mina managed to organise in one of a few mansions her father owned. It seemed like once she decided something, it was useless to prove her wrong. So when earlier this day her sister showed up along with a Giselle, bringing a gown with a mask «created especially for Serena», it became surprisingly clear that she had already been beaten in that game and the blonde accepted. The reflection was worthy of a fairy-tale castle and a prince, Serena was not one bit sorry about the lack of an argument.

The princess was wearing a strapless, floor-length silver satin gown that flattered the curves of her body stunningly. Her hair fell in soft golden waves around the face, spilling over Serena's shoulders. Her make up was kept for minimum, a natural look.

_'Why overdoing it if wearing the mask all night long anyway?'_

The mask was resting on a table. It was an ornate silver masquerade mask with silvery-white and blue feathers, that were accenting her eyes perfectly.

It was nice to know Mina had dedicated some time to choosing the outfit and then introduced her to Giselle, who turned out to be another one of Mina's secret friends and incidentally one of the best event-managers in the country. Giselle gave her some pointers to realizing the look Mina and her had created.

Now Serena was absolutely convinced that Mina could choose friends, really incredible people, never paying attention to her father's prejudice. Despite his rules she succeeded in remaining a good person, surrounding herself with those who really could be admired and trusted, who would always be by her side. However the reasons to her sister's unhappiness still remained a secret.

Sighing deeply, Serena exited the quiet room and, passing by the crowded foye, made the beeline to the fresh air. It was twilight. Pale orange lanterns were hanging everywhere creating a magical atmosphere. A red carpet run along the lawn leading to the impressive grounds behind the house. Serena followed the carpet hoping to meet one of few people she knew around there, but it turned out to be not that easy. Two photographers attacked her, asking to pose for pictures. She had heard Mina and Giselle discussing the possibility of inviting press to the party. Seemed like they had decided positive.

Serena passed a large pergola with dance floor, she saw no one remotely resembling a member of her family, and headed straight to the enormous marquee. The woman maneuvered between tables, looking for the table number 3. She remembered Mina saying that eventually all of them would gather there. Including the mysterious officer who had been helping Zoi with the investigation. What was his angle? And why he hadn't showed up yet? Serena still was kept in the dark about the details of the exploration of the twins' past. They had found out about the fact that Mina and her are for sure sisters, however the question of parentage and circumstances of their birth remained.

_'If my mom is not biologically a mother, why do I resemble her?'_

Serena had thought that once she was out of that house and Darien's reach, everything would be easier. However, turned out things got even more complicated. She had never felt so vulnerable, unprotected before. Now, that she had experienced being with him, in the cocoon of his care and under his protection, the feeling of lacking something vital never left her.

«Serena! Serena! Hello! I am officer Seiya Kou.»

A red-headed man approached her smiling widely.

* * *

_'Mina outshone herself with that one!'_ thought Darien a he went down the red carpet.

He was looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of golden hair, the familiar silhouette among the elite crowd. There were around two hundred guests and he was acquainted with most of them. Even covered with masks, their faces were easy to recognize. After all, the masks they were wearing represented their egos greatly. For example, this man pretending to be a lion, an oil tycoon, was really guided by his wife - lioness. She was the real power behind the throne. And her husband didn't have a clue, of course. After all, this was part of her plan. Who knew, maybe some day she would get fed up with this.

So many ridiculous expensive outfits surrounded Darien, he could not find the pure angel he came looking for.

Eventually, he thought he caught a glimpse of silvery gown, but a petite woman in a dark red romantic era dress appeared in front of him. Soft curls framed her face, olive eyes were sparkling behind the golden mask. Almost instantly Darien knew Mrs. Giselle Wilis was standing in front of him.

«Mr. Shields. Glad you could make it. I am Giselle Wilis.»

«Mrs. Wilis, pleasure to finally meet you.»

The woman smiled, «Please, it's Giselle.»

«It's Darien then. So where can I find her?»

«Let's see… Your sister is dancing with her husband, Lita is talking to Nephrite somewhere around the marquee, Ms. DeVeene is waiting for you right there. She needs to talk to you before giving some… specifics.» The woman smiled mischievously. Then she bowed and disappeared among the guests never giving him an opportunity to speak.

Sighing deeply, Darien wondered why on Earth did Mina have to make such a show about everything.

* * *

The man was watching two identical blondes for quite some time now. They were moving around the place, hiding behind the masks and no one saw there were two of them. And he did. It was a compete shock at first. He had learnt to live with one over-emotional, always happy-go-lucky girl. Although, now they saw each other very rarely, family gathering and such, these meetings still were almost unbearable. And the other one, she was an obstacle on the road to achieving the plan of revenge.

Her found out about the divorce. This was not good. But it was manageable.

No matter what, this would be over shortly. Everything he wanted, everything he was fighting for would be his in no time.

* * *

**A/N **Don't know if you read the plea about me needing some inspiration. I still need it! Books, music, articles, movies you could advice?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **Hey everyone! I am sorry for such a long wait. As I've said, Inspiration is a rare guest in my humble home these days. Nevertheless, I've managed this chapter. Hope, you'll love it!

**THANKS to:**

_**Guest**_

_**James Birdsong, I've found the book, gonna reread it!**_

_**SerentiyMoonGodness **_

_**LoveInTheBattleField**_

_**Vchanny**_

_**Moonprincess998 **_

_**NancyT**_

_**Lina2121 **_

_**another Guest**_

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **_

_**rosemoonprincess**_

_**Starrlight1812, will do!**_

_**Hweji**_

_**moon86 **_

_**Chupalo**_

Disclaimer: Don't own SM!

* * *

Chapter 11

Every next minute of the masquerade was getting on Darien's nerves more and more. Who could think that just an hour ago he thought this idea was brilliant! And who to blame? Of course, his ex-wife with her insane matchmaking ideas! Why, oh why she had this need to complicate things?

There were around 300 people. All of them wearing masks. Ok, so only half of them are females. But it still didn't make things any easier. The place was enormous. Serena could be practically anywhere. And Mina had had actually the nerve to ask the man how bad he wanted her sister and if he would take care of her. And then… then…

_'That wench!'_

«Oh, Darien there you are!» he spotted Mina standing outside the marquee with a platinum-haired man. _Was this even his natural color?_ Mina and her craving for abnormal. «Thought you've decided to ignore my little gathering dedicated to celebration of my recent divorce. By the way, meet Kunzite Gelide. He's Serena's close friend and I totally approve!»

All of sudden Darien didn't like the man he was shaking hands with (needless to say, rather coldly) for all the different reasons. He was tall, muscular and seemed to be strong. His gray suit was very well-tailored, the simple mask didn't give away a single feature of his character. Kunzite behaved with the pride of a person who had achieved a lot, and all by himself. He was radiating the waves of power and confidence. Mina didn't feel the need to hide her admiration for the man and Darien relaxed a little. Surely, she would not feel free to look so completely smitten if the man had not been available. Would she?

For a second, Darien actually thought, they could become friends.

'_How sick is that? Being friends with my ex-wife's new lover? Better Mina's new lover than Serena's ex… or worse - current boyfriend.'_

Suddenly, Darien felt exposed and vulnerable as he noticed a small smirk on Kunz's face. He hadn't experienced that feeling for so long. Darien had had the upper hand in everything since school. And with every next year the level of his self-assurance only grew higher and higher.

'_And that's not the moment to become all self-conscious!'_

Regaining his self-control Darien nodded in return, this time actually smiling rather smugly as well.

«Nice to meet you, Mr. Shields.»

«The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Gelide. Ms. DeVeen, I could not miss your party for all the tea in China.»

'_The bastard is smooth.'_

Mina was restraining herself from jumping giddily. She saw Darien's masterfully hidden emotions. She also knew that never in a thousand years he would have attended her party if not for an incredibly important mission. _Serena. _

She was not a sadist. No. Mina just loved seeing him like that, all nervous, jealous, suffering from not being able to see Serena and sweep her off her feet, ready to kill the ex-wife, but knowing it was too late and now he just must play the role. Oh, this was priceless. Mina was playing the ideal wife for much more time than she liked, he'd have to tolerate her a little more than he'd want.

'_That's only fair.'_

Smiling mischievously, Mina reached for Darien's hand and grasped it tightly. It could easily rank as one of the most intimate gestures they had shared. Knowing the woman's plan, Kunz disappeared into the crowd, leaving the ex-couple alone.

Mina didn't seem to mind.

A passing waiter offered them a drink: «Cristal?» - and Mina thankfully took two flutes, passing one to Darien.

«OMG testosterone rush….» she muttered to herself. «So, Mr. Shields, before I tell you the whereabouts of a certain young lady, I need to be sure this is worth it. You will not harm her in any way. And… I've just found her and do not want to loose her.»

«Are you kidding me, Mina? Have I ever given you a reason to think I'll hurt her? Anyone?»

«Actually, you can be pretty scary.»

Darien had never wanted to scare Mina, but strangely enough the thought appeared to be pretty satisfying. But then again, that was what Darien did best, intimidate people. Naturally,

'_Was Serena afraid of me too?'_

«Serena deserves the best, Darien. She is a pure and innocent soul, and I do not want you to… break her. Do you… can you understand me?»

«I guess so. I can only promise that I will do everything in my power to….»

«Shut up, Darien. This mumbling does not become you. I just want you to know that if something - anything - happens, I'll kill you with my bare hands. You are the man of action, not words. So…»

The way Mina glared at her ex-husband guaranteed at least torturous death. Fortunately for Darien, Mrs. Wilis interrupted Mina's train of thought. Hardly did she think about her happy place, unless it was torture chamber designed especially for Darien.

«Mina, a Mr. Kou asked to see you in the library, I saw Serena with him.»

Darien glanced at Giselle, now seeing her face. Big olive eyes were sparkling with mischief, as she eyed him cautiously. Slight blush could be seen on her cheeks. And the woman looked like he was out of breath. Now more than ever she intrigued him. Giselle was a mystery. But he knew her. From somewhere. He just could not grasp…

A tall man approached the group, holding Giselle's mask in his hand. Despite the fact that Darien didn't see his face, he could sense something familiar about him. Calmly, he put his hand around Giselle's waist, hugging her close to him, stating his rights silently and making the woman blush a little. Mina didn't seem to pay the couple special attention. She just smiled mindlessly at the man and then turned to look at Darien, no trace of hostility in her eyes.

"I am heading to the library. I think you should come too, it concerns my sister's and my past, you should know if you are willing to be with Sere. but would you be so kind and bring Kun with you as well? " not waiting for a reply, Mina went towards the house, making few stops on her way to greet some guests and accept the endless praising.

Giselle, who had already put on her mask back, giggled like a school girl, surprising Darien even more.

"That's Mina for you... Mr. Shields, my apologies. I am being rude. This is my husband, Nick Wilis. Nick, this is your classmate, and according to Mina, megalomaniac mogul Darien Shields."

The moment Giselle introduced the man, it all clicked.

That was the man he had used to be best friends with. Until the moment they chose different paths - colleges that is. They used to be in touch and now Darien understood the reason Giselle looked so familiar. He had seen her photos several years ago, when Nick announced the future the marriage. She had changes a little, gaining glossiness, but the sparkles in her eyes, that had attracted Darien years ago, was still there.

The life0changing accident on the factory prevented Darien's present on their wedding. and though Nick claimed to have understood the situation, their relationship worsened and then disappeared into nothingness.

And now, here he was. Same copper hair, gray laughing eyes. The playboy got married and seemed to be genuinely happy with his life. In fact, this was the happiest Darien had ever seen him.

Despite the outgoing demeanor Nick had never found it easy to let people in, to share his fears and feelings even with so-called friends since he had lost all of his family in one night and was terrified of loosing close people again. Why bother letting them in? It had taken Nick quite some time to start communicating with Darien.

However now Nick even looked different. Alive, open, he seemed to have a new purpose in his life - his own family.

Wordlessly, Nick and Darien shook their hands. And though nether of them showed an emotion, Giselle could see that they were overwhelmed with the "reunion".

"That's where I leave you two alone. Be good boys, no shenanigans!" She kissed Nick on his cheek lightly and, wearing the mask back, headed towards the stage.

"Man, you are smitten!" Darien couldn't help but note sarcastically.

"She's my angel..."

"I figured that much out... Wait a sec." Darien's phone was buzzing insistently. "Yes, Andrew?"

"Darien, are Mina and Serena with you?"

«No. But they must be somewhere are around."

«Find them both asap!»

"What happened, Andrew?" Darien turned around, looking for Kunzite's platinum hair, having spotted none, he headed towards the house, Nick following him right behind. He could see that something serious was taking place right at this very moment.

«We've found out new pieces of information about the day our cars were attacked. Turned out there were two shooters, and they were positioned at two different standpoints. We can't be absolutely sure, but I'd say they didn't know about each other.»

«What does that leave us with?»

«I think, there are two killers after the girls. This time you have nothing to do with the shooting.»

The moment Darien heard this words, his world shattered, however almost instantly he regained control over his body, desperate to find Serena as fast as possible. The task of finding Kun completely forgotten, фтв even Nick's presence seemed insignificant. Little did Darien Shields know that a long-lost friend would be able to change his future.

* * *

Mina hurriedly went to the house. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the guests, their desire to share opinions on the ball and congratulate her with whatever they found suitable. It made her sick. That cruelty, hypocrisy, artificiality, deceit - degradation. Women who claimed to be Mina's friends even asked if that would be ok to pursue her ex-husband. And it didn't matter that most of them were married or in a relationship.

'_You wish, bitches! He's taken.'_

In haste, Mina stopped acknowledging all those around her, their greetings and gestures. Now she remembered the reasons that made her leave in the first place.

True, it was her world. She knew the rules. She played well. Best of them all. But all Mina desired was sincerity, kindness, love. Things that no longer existed here. She had hoped to make a difference. To make people see the truth, understand its importance, leave scheming and games behind and _live._

«Mina! Wait!» The woman slowly turned around, refusing to believe her ears. There was no way. Not one chance. How did he get here? Why?

Standing in front of her was…

«Alan!»


	12. Chapter 12

**HUGS to:**

**LoveInTheBattleField **

**Moonprincess998 **

**Vchanny**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx **

**Guest#1**

**Mika**

**inufan155687 **

**Lina2121 **

**SeleneAnadyomene **

**Guest#2**

** -i-gh.B**

Chapter 12

Serena entered the library, followed by the red-haired man who had claimed to be the officer. She eyed him cautiously, desperately trying understand why on Earth he was making her... _uneasy. _

Mina had spent over an hour telling her about the encounter with the good detective. It was peculiar how easily Mina and Zoi had let him help and - even more - how readily mr. Kou jumped into the investigation.

_'Come on, Serena! If you saw the hunk, you would not have been asking such stupid questions !'_

The woman glanced at him again. Hardly was _he_ a hunk. Actually, Serena would start questioning Mina's sanity if she indeed had been sexually attracted to that man. Even the mask could not hide the cold rough features he possessed, he was sending cold horror chills down her spine and yet Serena found it impossible to turn around and leave, feeling almost hypnotized by his dangerous stance. He smiled at her and suggested sitting down to wait for Mina's arrival.

Serena's scalp prickled, adrenaline rushed through her body and the world started spinning when she spotted a gun tucked into the waistband of his trousers. The woman was overflown by terror. She tried to calm herself, after all Mr. Kou _was_ a police officer. But the more Serena studied the man, the more obvious it became: the man was not the praised knight in shining armor.

The woman's mind whirred at the most terrifying possibilities leaving the taste of metallic horror in her mouth. Serena was almost sure she was going to be sick, she inhaled deeply, trying to steady the panic and hide her true emotions from her captor. She needed a plan.

Serena slowly looked around, searching for... anything helpful. The walls were covered with bookshelves, hundreds, probably even a thousand books that were now useless. She should have taken the kickboxing classes. At least that way she would have known how to defend herself.

_'Gosh, how come in films a victim always finds scissors, vase or at least, a knight in shining armor. All I have is a sister, who is coming here equally defenseless!'_

The door opened and Serena was ready to start motioning Mina to run. However a completely unexpected person entered the library.

Mr. DeVeene strode in the room, coldly nodding to the red-haired man, who still was sporting his mask, not giving an opportunity to see his face.

Meanwhile Mr. DeVeene took his place behind the desk, his eyes never leaving Serena. It seemed that he was lost in numerous thoughts, memories, purposes. He was silent, cold, determined. Serena couldn't guess whether or not he knew about the replacement, if he was looking at her and seeing his daughter. However, whatever the answer was, he didn't look like a loving parent Serena had met.

"Good evening, Serena. It seems like we were not introduced properly. It's nice to meet my pseudo-daughter's sister. You are the mirror reflection of that bastard-child I've brought up as my own."

Was he mad Serena had hidden the fact that she was not Mina? What did he want? Why he was looking at her so cruelly?! He knew about his wife's cheating?

"We'll wait for Mina, if you don't mind, and then I'll answer all the question that live in that pretty head of yours. Meanwhile, would you like some wine? Or something else? I have quite a bar here."

And he started looking through the bottles, telling her the story of each one of them. One was presented by his son, another by a president... He was so relaxed, satisfied, happy even, but strangely enough, Serena was growing more and more tense. She sensed something coming.

Handing her a flute filled with rose wine, Mr. DeVeene, smiled at her warmly. He looked genuinely interested asking how Serena had found Mina's life. The ex-politic didn't make a big deal of it, as if people exchanged lives every day. Serena inhaled deeply all over again trying to steady her nerves. Deciding that she could use some extra time, the woman chose the answer the question.

"It is not what it seems."

"A very diplomatic answer, my dear. I think, my unfaithful wife made a mistake choosing Mina over you. But then again, seldom was it the only one. Anyway, I really think we could have got on very well, you could really pass for my real daughter. I was not lucky with children. Neither Jade nor Mina make me proud. They are like a big fat joke. Mina is quite a vindictive conniving young lady, but she has a soft spot for… outcasts. And while Mina is not my biological daughter - not that it's an exuse, Jade is actually my son... Despite my hopes. And the lack of some particular features make them laughable and vulnerable. You and I, on the other hand, could make a perfect team. Winning team. May be I would not have become driven by revenge. But Justice must be done. Unfortunately, both you and Mina will be dead by the end of that magnificent evening. But you should know, it's nothing personal, Serena. I am sorry you've got into the crossfire. I liked you the moment I saw you in that cafe. Pity you are not the one I've brought up. Hush now. And enjoy your wine. It's the best and It's gonna be your last."

* * *

"Alan, what a pleasure to meet you here. Don remember inviting you though. What a pleasant surprise!»

«You didn't. I am someone's +1,» the black-haired man smiled the way he used to when they were together. He tentatively touched Mina's arm and looked right into her eyes.

All the noise around silenced. The wave of memories washed over the woman. Suddenly there was no betrayal, she no longer felt hurt and broken. All Mina could remember was love, the first blossoming feeling inside her that made her change. It didn't matter, if he loved her, she felt love and it made her feel special. The woman was no longer sure if she was still in love, but the special feeling inside her - love of a kind - still existed. And it seemed like it would exist no matter what happened.

«I see. I am sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding. I was… occupied,» it was strange - apologizing for not having come to his wedding. But she wanted to say this anyway.

«My wedding? Mina, I am not married. I could not even think about having someone that special in my life after the break-up,» Alan looked genuinely confused.

«I… But I received an invitation. And heard about that woman you we accompanied by. I assumed…»

«Do you really think I could jump into the new relationship after what we had together? Get married? Even more than that, that I would have had the nerve to invite you? I love you, Mina!»

«But…»

«I was a scared fool, I am sorry. I came to beg for your forgiveness, but your father said you are getting married to Shields. And I… I thought it was for the best. I didn't deserve you. It was my biggest mistake! I should have fought for you!»

«And now, that I am divorced, you are here to what? Claim me back?»

«I…I see that you are different from the girl I used to know, who I fell in love with. Mature. Experienced. And I understand that I left too much mess to come back again, but I want a chance. Unless… you love someone else?»

Mina was looking at Alan, trying to understand, to absorb every single word he pronounced. It was too much. She was not ready to hear those words. She was not ready to believe it, to believe him.

«Alan. I need to be elsewhere, I am sorry, we'll talk about it later, ok? I don't want to rush this conversation. When the guests are gone, stay. I'll find you.»

He nodded, a spark of hope lit his eyes. Not wishing to think too much into this, Mina headed to the only place she wanted to be right now - with her sister. Behind the closed door were the answers, her destiny. and yet, she hesitated. Mina heard Serena's jittery voice and that instant she burst inside.

Inside was her father. Caring, loving father, who brought her up. She loved him so much, despite the disagreements, scandals and more. he still was the best man in her life. And the moment Mina saw him, she instantly relaxed. However, Serena's scared face made her retake the situation.

Her loving and caring father pointed a gun at someone. At Mina.

"Come in, child. And close the door."

* * *

**A/N Soooo, some of you were right, the Bad guy here is Mr. DeVeene after all. Ready to know his story? Do Mina and Serena want to hear it? Bet, they just want to live. Will the knights make it to rescue both of them? Seems like too many blonds to me. What do you say?**

**I know this was short. But it seems like a good place to stop. And a good place to start the next chapter. And I know, it takes me too long, but my mid-term exams are taking it all, I have it all written in my head, but just can't type the story. I'll try to present you with the new chapter soon.**

**Happy holidays!**

**Wishing all best,**

**Renie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hugs and kisses to:**

**rosemoonprincess**

**nessa**

**Vchanny**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**LoveInTheBattleField **

**Moonprincess998 **

**Lina2121 **

**SeleneAnadyomene **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 13

Mina was confused. She could not ignore her father's soothing voice. However it had always been easy for her to recognize the tone and to guess what a conversation would bring, however this time was different. The woman didn't see a hint of what might be coming in his posture, his words or facial expression. What she did see was the terrified expression on her sister's face, but Mina could not understand the reason she behaved like that. It looked like she wanted to say something important, even vital, but was too scared for that.

Was Serena afraid of the man's reaction to the fact that there were two of them? Or had she already gotten her piece of hell? After all, Mr. DeVeene was known to be an intimidating person.

«We've been waiting for you, Mina. Have a sit, relax. By the way, you organized such a beautiful gathering. Well done. Your mother would have been proud. Would you like some wine?»

When Mr. DeVeene turned his attention to the bar, Serena mouthed a word to her. What did she want to say? Whatever it was, Mina was not willing to leave her sister alone. And, contrary to what Serena would want her to do, Mina closed the door behind her and entered the library. She chose an armchair next to her sister's. As she was close enough to the woman, she saw silent tears falling down her distorted with fear face.

«Don't pay attention to your sister. She just knows a little more than you do.»

«Meaning?» Mr. Seven ignored the question, choosing to busy himself with pouring the drinks. «Father! Can it! What does she know?»

«That you'll die.»

«Well, eventually everybody dies. What's the big deal?» Mr. Deveene chuckled.

«Mina, child, she knows that you'll both die tonight.»

«Why on Earth would we die tonight?»

«Because I'll have you killed. The man standing behind you by the window? He's an assassin. His gun has been pointed at you and your sister for quite some time now. So be as good girl as your sister and shut up!»

«You are kidding, right?» Mina even chuckled. However the ringing of a shot, Serena's scream and blood on her arm made the world go spinning.

It seemed like Mina's brain shut down. She watched her father approach Serena and almost tenderly wipe the blood from her shoulder. The wound was surprisingly small and almost non-existent. Mr. DeVeene placed his handkerchief on the cut, whispering calming words to the shocked girl. He had never been anything like that with Mina. Caring and soothing, fatherly.

«I am sorry, Serena. It was not meant to be. Here, drink this…»

It took several moments for Mr. DeVeene to calm down. Mina recognized the breathing exercises her father used in particularly complicated situations. The funniest part? Mina herself taught her father that trick when she succeeded in dragging him to yoga. Once. It happened only once.

«I've promised Serena that you'll both know my reasoning. And I intend to fulfill my promise. But both of you should keep quiet. Not that anyone will hear you, the office is sound-proof, but it's not safe to play with Matt's patience. And you have already driven him mad with your games. So let's make a deal. You provide me with silence and I tell you the story. Nod if you agree.»

The girls nodded. Not only did they actually want to hear Mr. DeVeene out, but also they were willing to do anything to win some time. And whereas Serena was ignorant about the coming help, Mina couldn't stop replaying the moment when she asked Darien to find Kun and come to the library. The only thing she could do was pray that they came sooner rather than later.

«I have always been said that if somebody hurts me, I should forgive them. But this story is not about forgiveness. When everything you loved has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge.» Mr. DeVeene looked at the picture on the desk almost impassively, taking a few moments to put himself together. «It was a surprisingly warm autumn day…»

* * *

_It was a warm autumn day. The sun was shining up in the sky, making people smile foolishly. Daniel DeVeene was walking in the central park, first day of work finally over. It was nothing like he imagined it to be._

_While studying international relations in university, he dreamt of becoming a praised diplomat, chargé d'affaires, ambassador. Every time he was passing an exam, he pretended to present his country in the General Assembly, or the Security Council, every time he walked home, he pictured living in a foreign country, representing there his country and its interests. He had been working so hard to become the best, to make his perfect family proud, he wanted to achieve more than his father ever dreamt of. But all he got to do that day was making copies and fetching coffee for old fat fools. And this very moment he felt even more unworthy of his family than ever. _

_Ever since his perfect twin-brother died in a car accident several years before, he hoped his life would become easier, because parents would have no longer had a person to compare him to. But no such thing happened. Moreover, they blamed him in Theodore's, his brother's, death because the car he was driving that night belonged to Daniel. It was he who should have died. But he decided against going to a school party and stayed at home, in the library, working through the works of brilliant politicians and philosophers. Thanks to his desire to develop, to become better than his brother, he was still alive. Though no that much closer to his dream._

_His attention was attracted to a girl, who was sitting in the shadow of a tree, crying. At least Daniel thought so. Her long strawberry blond hair hid her face, but he heard sobs and her shoulders were shaking. Daniel approached her, careful not to scare. The moment she looked up, he knew this woman would be his wife. _

_She was angelic, with her big cerulean eyes and long blonde locks. On a closer inspection she was so petite, Daniel doubted she'd reach his shoulder. She was breathtakingly beautiful even with puffy eyes and red nose. _

_«Hey. Why are you crying?»_

_«I… my sister has left me.»_

_«Oh, I am so sorry… When did she die?»_

_«Die? No! God, no! She's just moved to a different country with her husband. And I am afraid, I will never see her again.»_

_«Oh, I am sorry. Where to?»_

_«He's a journalist, so he travels a lot. This time they've gone to Burma. But for how long? I just love Helena so much, I miss her so…»_

_«What's your name?»_

_«Ilene.»_

_And the girl's sobs became even louder. Her crying brought Daniel almost physical pain and he vowed that some day he would be able to take Ilene wherever she wanted and she'd meet her sister again. And the woman of his life would never ever cry again._

_But first he had to win Ilene's heart. _

_His parents were furious with this liaison, but for the first time in his life he didn't care what they thought._

_When he started getting promotion after promotion at work, Daniel deemed it high time to propose. The day of his marriage was the happiest day of his life. _

_He wanted his wife to have whatever she wanted, he wanted to show her the world, to buy her every single thing she looked at. And he worked so hard, failing to recognize that the higher his position was, the more distant they became. _

_Not long after that Ilene decided to really start a family and soon she was pregnant with their first child, Jade. However the gap between the two of them widened. Daniel became even more absorbed in his work, trying to provide for his family with the best._

_Ilene got carried away in the social life. Being an out-going person, she found it fascinating meeting new people, organizing events. She also found new best friends in the Shields family, Arthur and Marie. _

_She admired Marie's strength: the woman had terminal cancer, but not a soul could guess she suffered. She forbade her family to treat her any different, she protected her secret, and lived every day of her life as if it was the last: pouring love in all those who were around, making sure every single soul knew how much she cared, how much they meant. And when Marie sensed the time was coming, she left to a one-way journey to India, saying her last goodbyes in letters._

_Ilene didn't want to leave Arthur to grieve alone. She was there for him, but seldom for her husband who at the time forgot about her existence, taking more and more work, traveling around most of the political hot spots. Hardly did Ilene see her husband anymore. Daniel lived another life, in his own world. He had almost no memories of being at home with his family, with the woman he loved; his little son no longer recognized him. _

_Once he returned home and Ilene announced that she was 3 months pregnant again. His wife was hoping that another child would succeed in saving their marriage. If not, Ilene was willing to leave._

_She never was eager to travel, however when Ilene learnt that her husband's next destination is Russia, she expressed desire to go there with him. Daniel in all honesty did not like the idea, since Ilene was already 8 months pregnant, but his wife almost begged to take her with him: not long before her sister had moved in Russia and once upon a time Daniel vowed to bring them back together again. _

_His own words backfired._

_Driven by her hormones, Ilene initiated quite a few heart-to-heart talks. Thanks to them, during that journey Daniel and Ilene felt closure and even behaved as though they were in love again, young and almost carefree. Happy._

_Ilene visited her sister, the long-forgotten dream came true. However during that call she went through premature labour. Daniel managed to come to her only on the next day. When he entered the ward, Daniel was mesmerized by the most beautiful picture: his wife was breastfeeding their little daughter. Little princess was a spitting image of her mother. And nothing like her father._

* * *

«We were happy. The last four years. We were really happy. We moved to another country, I got the position of an Ambassador - something I was dreaming about for so long. And then I found out about her cheating. And my heart broke. I mean, I suspected it, she practically lived with Shields. But I never found strength to accept it, to forgive her mistake, even if she asked for it. And she payed for her betrayal. After her death I took both you and Jade and moved away. Of course, I knew that you, Mina, was not mine. But you are so much like her… I imagined, I could bring you up as my own, love you. I thought, separating you with your love and making you marry your half-brother would be enough of a punishment for both you and Arthur Shields, but turned out Arthur didn't care about your marriage and possible complications within his bloodline and you were more like your mother than I could ever assume and. You were cheating on Darien and I almost sympathized the poor boy. I knew what it is like. And there is nothing I can do, my girl. You deserve the same fate, Mina. And that's what you'll face too.»

* * *

**Ok, guys. Are you furious with Darien? I know I am, because, hey! His girl is shot and where is he? Bad, very bad knight in shining armor... or prince. Whatever you like.**

**But we do know Mr. DeVeene's POV. Do you sympathize him? Or hate him even more? And what about the girls' mother? **

**R&R!**

**xo, Renie.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks and hugs **go to:

**Vchanny **

**SeleneAnadyomene **

**Lina2121 **

**Nessa**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**Guest**

**LoveInTheBattleField **

**another Guest **

Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Chapter 14

The room was drown in silence. It was so easy to forget that somewhere outside life went on, with celebrations, dances and animated chattering. It was so hard to believe that there would be no tomorrow for the two blonde girls.

A life suddenly appears to be so much more precious once deemed to be almost lost.

Serena kept thinking about things she had not done, dreams that did not - would not - come true. Emotions she had been too scared to admit flooded her mind. Feelings she had been too ashamed to accept made it almost impossible to breathe. Fear, shock and anxiety all insignificant, fading away in comparison to the unexpected response from her heart.

Had she known that this would happen, would she have behaved differently?

Now Serena felt like such a fool.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tears were falling down Serena's cheeks as she was sitting in a plush armchair. Left alone in her hotel room at last. _

_She was replaying that moment in the cafe, when her cellphone lit up and started vibrating, slowly increasing volume of the ringtone. The words of the song expressed her state exactly: she was most definitely caught in the middle of some twisted riddle. And the only thing she desired was finding a way out of this. _

_Serena wished she could wake up. As simple as that._

_It was too complicated. Finding the sister she had never even known about, meeting the man who made her question all the decisions she had made, world she had created. She just wanted to be her old plain self, give up hope to find her fairy-tale Prince and settle for Mr. Right - reliable Kun._

_But would this be enough? Now, that she tasted this kind of life. _

_Would meeting with co-workers in the evening replace the parties and balls of the elite? Would driving her Ford be as exiting as handling Alfa Romeo? Would a take-out be as delicious as the food in the luxurious restaurant with the breathtakingly beautiful view? But most importantly, would kissing Kun be as pleasurable as kissing Darien? Would it be possible to forget his touch, his embrace, his caress? The way electricity ran through her entire body every time she caught his gaze, the way her heart skipped a beat when his lips touched hers?_

_Could she erase it all? Like it never happened..._

_Serena held onto the cellphone tightly. She almost called the enigmatic several times, but with each attempt she became more and more aware of the situation she was in. It was so unbelievable. He would not even listen to her. Not in a million years. _

_But Serena just wanted to hear his voice once again. For the very last time. _

_She didn't say good bye. She just rushed away from him. Driven by her fear and shame, she didn't confess even though she wanted, oh, she wanted this so much: to approach him, sit right next to him, take his hand to gain some support, and tell him everything she knew. To touch his lips with hers, ever so slowly, bringing her arms around his neck. To hear and feel his breathing quicken…_

_Why? Why she hadn't done just that?_

_Freakin' idiot!_

_Only one text - and she became too frightened to even say good night. One text from the woman she had never seen surpassed her feelings to the man she had lived with for a week, the man, who had saved her. Oh, and did she mention that the woman was his wife?_

_Serena remembered how Mina snatched the cellphone from her hand, no questions asked, how she talked to Darien, in a low seductive voice. _

_Jealousy clenched Serena's heart._

_It was her own fault. She didn't fight. She couldn't. She just posed as Mina and, most definitely, Darien didn't feel the difference. _

_It was Mina's life. Mina's husband. It was all rightfully, legally hers. And no one - including Serena - could claim it._

_The woman walked to the en-suite bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Red puffy eyes didn't make her any more beautiful. She was not attractive at all. She didn't deserve to live a life like that of Mina DeVeene. And it was a sin to even think of replacing her for good._

_Yes. Mina had every right to kick her out. To take that phone - her phone - and answer it, to talk with Darien any way she wanted. To touch him. Kiss him. Sleep in his bed, by his side, in his t-shirt. Cooking for him. And having his children._

_Mina was a princess, Darien - prince. They were meant to be. A perfect fairy tale._

_And even her biological mother didn't want her, deciding to leave the new-born child. Was she not good enough from the very beginning? Was she not worthy?_

_With that thought Serena started crying again, her sobs transforming into hysterical. Unable to stand, Serena sank onto the floor and succumbed to the pain in her chest. _

_Her fairy tale was over. And this was not the «happy end» she had dreamt about._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Mina's cold, unaffected voice brought Serena back to reality.

«Daddy, I am sorry, but you are wrong.»

Even in a situation like this, Mina still called Mr. DeVeene like that. It was a useless attempt to soften him, she was desperately trying to trigger the happy memories of their life. It could not be all fake, could it?

«Wrong? Pray tell what exactly am I wrong about.»

Mina opened her mouth about to answer, when Serena interrupted her. It was a surprise even for herself, however on the surface she looked as collected and calm as Mina, and even her voice didn't shake one bit.

«Excuse me, sir. But I have a question I am afraid I might forget to ask.» When Mr. DeVeene nodded, coercing her to continue, Serena asked: «Why do you think Ilene gave me away?»

«Perhaps, to escape the unnecessary questioning. I had a twin-brother of who Ilene knew about, so… Well, I can't say it was impossible, but it would have been unlikely for us to conceive twins.» Serena whispered a thank you, not noticing Mina's hand covering hers and then squeezing gently.

«So, first of all, Arthur Shields is not our father.»

_This_ caught Mr. DeVeene's attention. His eyes widened and it seemed that he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

«So I've aimed at the wrong person. Who's your father then?»

«A Russian artist Victor Leshchev. Don't try to find him. Useless spending of time. I read mother's letters and her diary. The… hm… nooky happened only once. Although she felt a deep connection with the man, she didn't want to cheat on you. She wanted her relationship with Victor to be pure, platonic, intellectual, but… Well, when he was leaving the country, they got carried away and lost control. After that, guilt was slowly killing her inside, and she even thought about suicide, but then Ilene found out she was pregnant and almost immediately she fell in love with the new life within her. She never confessed there were two of us or that she gave Serena away. I guess, she was too scared to just write it down, open to anyone who accidentally or purposefully came across her diary. I am sure, her heart was aching because of leaving you, sis.» Mina's last words were addressed to Serena. It was just an assumption, but Serena needed to hear those words.

She had always been loved and cherished, her parents cared for her deeply and she knew that, felt that with her heart. But Ilene's actions still meant a lot to her. Now more than ever. She had felt insecure and vulnerable no matter what. Was this the reason? The fact that she belonged elsewhere. But…seldom did she belong to that world. _Where was her home? _

It seemed like all hell broke loose for Serena. Days of calmness and composure payed off in a sudden mental breakdown. The stinging pain in her shoulder was not excruciating, and yet she could not act or think rationally. Mina, on the other hand, seemed to be so collected and strong.

«Dad, so… it was you? Alan and I broke up because of you? And I married Darien because of you? Because you wanted revenge?»

«I did what was best for my plan. And for you, in a way. That boy Alan? You can not even imagine how easy it was to get rid of him! He came to me, so arrogant and pompous, to ask for your hand. I didn't even have to decline. After a couple of my special «concerned daddy» questions he changed his mind himself. He was not ready to provide for you and your children, he was not ready to take responsibility, or say farewell to his bachelor life. Just a child. Darien, on the other hand, has always been a much better suitor. True, it was quite easy to manipulate him into marrying you, and Jade made it even more so with his constant babbling, but now it seems like Mr. Shields grasped the idea. Shame you divorced him. But that's enough of talking. Matt, they are yours. Make it quick for Serena. I am sorry you are pain for your mother's mistakes. But this should be done. I am sorry.»

The moment the door was shut behind Mr. DeVeene, Serena saw the killer point the gun at Mina.

Serena did not know where the strength or courage came from, however there was only one aim: save her sister. She lashed out the killer. Despite his one-second hesitation, Matt managed to backhand Serena hard across the face. The violent blow knocked the woman to the ground. Pain exploded in her head, the eyes filled with tears as the impact unleashed agony, pulsing through her skull.

Like in a slow motion Mina watched her sister's head bounce with a sickening thud of the floor. Matt carried on with rapid, vicious kicks to her ribs. Serena's eyes were scrunched, she was fighting to breath.

Mina used Matt's distraction to snap the gun from his hands. Shakily, she aimed at the killer, shut the eyes tightly, too frightened to look at his reaction, squeezed the trigger and fired.

As everything was becoming blurry and darkness was closing in, Serena was only able to catch bits and pieces of what was happening around her. Doors slamming… gunshots… shouting… footsteps.

Darkness consuming her.

Slowly.

Peacefully.

No more.

She welcomed the oblivion.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N This is the End. Happy or not - find out and let me know if you like it!**

**Thanks so much to all those who were supporting me in this, reading my story. It means the world! Love u all!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_It was hard to breathe, so painful, agonizing and excruciating she didn't even want to. The torment in the chest was no better. The agony was spreading slowly all over her body, breaking every little obstacle on its way. _

_Was it even worth fighting? _

_Every single blow resonated within her. _

_She was trying to protect herself out of pure instinct. She didn't want to die just because someone else desired her death, so she struggled against it and fought for her sister's life._

_But now - that she was being beaten - seemed like a perfect time to give up._

_Darkness was consuming her._

_Consuming her. _

_Slowly._

_Peacefully._

_No more._

_She welcomed the oblivion._

* * *

The woman opened her eyes slowly, almost involuntarily. She still found it hard to breathe, the ghost of suffocation followed her this past nine months, refusing to let her be. Every night she saw one and the same dream and nothing helped her. Even those things that made every other fear and harsh memory go away.

She felt soothing caress on her arm. Not saying a word, she just hugged the man tightly, nuzzling his chest and neck. They had talked about that dream countless times, he tried to comfort her every way he could think of, but to no avail.

He saw his own fault in the state she was in, but he could not change the past, he could not prevent losing people she subconsciously loved, the only thing he could actually influence was the present day and creating their future together. And he was working hard on keeping her as safe, satisfied and happy as possible. And, according to her, the only place she could relax was his embrace. So he just tightened the hold on her and brushed his lips against her temple.

* * *

She stirred to the light. It was everywhere. Bright, warm, piercing light. She snuggled into the man's chest, endeavoring to keep it at bay for a few more minutes. But it was too strong and she finally succumbed and woke up. The sunshine was pouring through the windows and flooding the room with glowing.

She lied back for a moment staring through the windows. It was her fantasy, here she was safe from the reality, far away from problems, twisted plotting, games. But they still haunted her.

The man of her dreams was still sleeping. It was quite a surprise since usually he woke up earlier than her and only several minutes later she, sensing the lack of his presence, opened her eyes, welcoming the new day. However, here he was, facing her. He looked so relaxed in his sleep, even a little younger. His hair is a glorious mess. And it was so tempting to hug him, kiss him, wake him up and not leave the bedroom any time soon, but she knew he needed his sleep, more than even her. Even now he was constantly on guard, looking out for her, making sure she was alright. Seldom was he relaxed around friends and family.

Slipping out of bed, she found the man's shirt on the nearby chair and shrugged it on. She made her way to the vast bathroom. She stared at herself in the gigantic mirror above the sinks. It was her ritual. Every morning the woman spent in that house she looked at her reflection and asked herself if she looked any different. On the outside - no, but inside she was a whole different person. She felt different.

Her fiancé was still sleeping, so she left him and headed for the kitchen to cook breakfast. The woman took her iPod from a table and plugged the headphones in. She slipped it into the breast-pocket of the shirt.

Music always made her feel happier and safer. But not nearly as much as he did. So whenever it was impossible to see him, she turned the music up loud and escaped the fears that still followed her despite countless attempts to get rid of them.

She draw, cooked, created new projects - she tried to do something - anything - every moment. Being busy also allowed to escape too deep thoughts. This morning was not an exception. And slowly she forgot about the nightmare, thinking only about the good things that were about to come.

When the man entered the kitchen, the smile was shining brightly on the blonde's face, she was dancing while cooking. The man sat on one of the stools, he was leaning on the breakfast table, his head supported by his steepled hands. When the woman noticed him, he looked both amused and bewildered. It was not very often that she cooked especially since she moved in with him after the proposal. She froze, flushed, but then gathered herself and pulled the headphones out of the ears, her knees weak at the sight of him even after almost a year of being together.

«Good morning, Miss Kingston. You are very lively this morning,» he said.

«Why, Mr. Shields. You don't like me this way?»

«I love you every single way I can get you. Now, though…. Barefoot, in our kitchen, in my shirt… Yeah, I love you most like that,» satisfied grin appeared on his face, making him look even more irresistible.

«Shouldn't that be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?»

«We'll work on that, surely. Maybe even after breakfast? Instead of it?»

«No, not yet. You are rushing things a little. Remember, we are not married yet? And we are meeting our shrink today, so it's dangerous… you know, to get sidetracked,» Serena smirked.

«Sidetracked?» he murmured amused. «Anyway, why do we need a shrink? We could talk things through without a third party, just you and me. That's what we do there - talk,» Darien was still very much opposed to the idea of using help from a psychotherapist. He found it very hard to open up in front of a stranger in a unfamiliar room, though it was nothing like those offices shown in shows. Thank God for small mercies.

«You know why, Darien. When there are just the two of us, we do not concentrate on the things that matter mostly. You are worried too much about me, you try to support me when unnecessary and we get distracted by comforting each other and end up in bed. Just admit it, we need a person to guide us. Darien, I want our marriage to be based on love and respect, on happiness that I feel when I am with you and leave these fears and destructing emotions behind, in the past, where they should be. I don't want to take them with us. Please?»

Darien looked in her eyes obviously undergoing an inner fight with himself about it.

«Sure. Of course, I will do it,» Darien sauntered toward Serena and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. «What are you making?»

«Omelet and pancakes.» He smiled against her neck and nipped her earlobe.

«You for desert?» Serena giggled and poked him with her elbow. «Hey! That hurt!» He clenched his side shamming pain.

«Pantywaist,» Serena muttered disapprovingly.

«Pantywaist?» he uttered in disbelief. Suddenly Darien bent down and scooped the woman over his shoulder. «You'll have to finish cooking later, wench. I have a lesson to teach you.»

* * *

Dr. Gabit's, the psychotherapist's, office was a relatively short ride from home. Though it was the third time they visited, it sill felt as if this was their first attempt.

A friendly receptionist ushered them into Dr. Gabit's grand office. The room was the palest of green with two dark green couches facing two leather armchairs. Dr. Gabit was standing near the sitting area. Wearing black pants and a pale-blue shirt, he looked laid-back, his bright blue eyes seemed to miss nothing. The man was in his fifties, an honored and respected doctor, he was well known for working wonders.

«Serena, Darien. Welcome,» the men shook hands and the good doctor ushered the couple toward the couches.

Looking relaxed, but in control, Dr. Gabit took place in one of the armchairs and picked up a notepad. To support Serena, or rather himself, Darien reached across with his hand, found hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

«So, is there something you'd like to talk about specifically or shall we just continue?»

«Both, I guess…» Serena shot a quick glance at the shrink, as if looking for a kind of encouragement. «I… keep seeing that dream...»

«Tell me about your dream, please.» Dr. Gabit smiled kindly at the woman, expecting her to start.

«It's just a repetition of the last moments in the library. While listening to Mr. DeVeene's story I was floating somewhere far away. Seldom was I thinking about the coming death or the story of his relationship with our birthmother. Actually, I was thinking about loosing the chance with Darien and I regretted not talking to him, not saying goodbye, about the fact that my own mother didn't want me and gave me away. I thought, I was not worthy of love and attention. I had been fighting inside, brain versus heart, there was so much I still wanted to do! Panic took over me, but the moment I heard Mina's voice, so confident and calm… I just could not lose her, now that I have found her. And so when the killer pointed the gun at her, I… lashed out at him. He was quick to response. He started beating me, hard, not taking any prisoners. And I fought back as hard as I could, but there was a moment when I thought 'What for?' and not finding an answer I gave up, sinking into the darkness. The last thing I heard was a gunshot and shouting.»

Raising Serena's hand to his mouth, Darien gently brushed her knuckles with his lips.

«Darien, why don't you tell us your side of the story?» Darien glared at the doctor quite menacingly, obviously not feeling up to opening up in front of a stranger. Still, he remembered promising Serena to do his best.

«I… came to the function to meet Serena. Mina and I had had an agreement, she wanted to help me with pursuing Serena…»

«Mina is your ex-wife and Serena's sister, right? Didn't you feel it was quite a strange agreement?» Darien didn't like the question, considering it a lot more private than was required and yet he answered.

«Mina and I have never been involved romantically… or any other way for that matter, nor were we friends… However, I do know her pretty well, I knew she was genuine offering her help. I didn't see any other choice but to agree.»

«Ok, please, go on.» The doctor made a note and looked up at the couple again.

«Mina was giving her «if you hurt her, I'll have your balls» talk when I met an old friend of mine. And then Mina just went away, saying that Kun, a friend of Serena's, and I will be able to find her in the library. She didn't give us any specifics. I just had to find Kun among 300 people and then the library in the three-storeyed mansion. It was then that my security advisor called and warned me about the threat. I rushed to the building, not really caring about finding anyone. I didn't realize Nick was fallowing me, I didn't notice Kun who somehow joined us, we didn't really speak, I was so worried, I probably could not! We separated in the house, each taking a storey to explore and find the fu… I am sorry, damn library. Some of the rooms were locked and I couldn't help but wonder if Serena and Mina were behind one of them. I was leaving for the next floor when a door opened and I saw Mr. DeVeene leaving one of the rooms. I guess, he didn't notice me… It was… just suspicious. Yes, it was his house and he could go wherever he wanted, but it looked wrong. I was going to stop him when I heard a gunshot. I thought, I'd died a thousand deaths, but I rushed there. Serena was on the floor, unconscious, and I was not even sure she if she was alive. Mina was fighting the killer. I attacked him.»

«What did you feel seeing Serena and Mina like that?»

«I was scared. And guilty. I thought it was my fault. I didn't succeed in protecting them. I felt rage, anger.» Darien's voice dropped and harrowed look crossed his face. «I was scared that I could not save Serena, that I came too late. I was taken over by violence, I was beating the killer till someone dragged me away. Then I took Serena and run towards my car. I needed to get her in the hospital as quick as I could and there was no chance I'd let anyone else take her or call an ambulance. I suspect, people were watching me carrying her, but I didn't care even when the photos came out on TMZ. I just wanted her safe and sound, alive..."

«Baby, I am fine, it's ok…Hush…» Serena tried her best to calm the man down.

«Serena, what you did was so brave and yet incredibly stupid. He could have killed you.» The anger radiating from him was almost palpable.

«I did what I thought was the best.» Serena whispered.

Dr. Gabit was observing the interaction with calm interest and he never stopped taking notes. He glanced up at the couple, thinking it might be the time to interfere.

«Serena, you came to sense only in hospital, right?»

«Yes. I think I heard some of the conversations in the hospital room, but I am not quite sure…»

«What did you hear?»

«I think, doctors…. There was a lot of terminology. And then I heard, I believe, Kun and Zoi. They were talking about Mina…. That she's… gone. And they sounded so.. unaffected by this… »

«How did that affect you?»

«I didn't want to hear any more. I thought, what I did was not worth it. That my outburst was… useless. I had just found someone really special to me. We were so different and I saw it from the life she lived, people she was close to, people who were around her. And I sensed that our world outlook could not be any more unalike. But when I met her… it just clicked. She's like my counterweight. She could really irritate me, I didn't understand her reasoning. Nevertheless, I needed her to balance me. She had everything I was lacking. I was not fully conscious but I literally felt darkness absorbing me… I wanted it to.»

«Do you feel different now?»

«Yes. But in my dreams I am still being taken over by blackness over and over again.»

«What's different now?»

«Everything the same. Sometimes it's as if she has never existed in my life. But everything's changed…. When I woke up in hospital, Darien was by my side….»

* * *

_Flashback_

_Serena opened her eyes. She was in the clean, sterile environment of a hospital room. It was dark, only a sidelight shining dimly, and all was quiet. Her head and chest were aching, her arm smarted and she noticed the IV attached to it. The woman turned her head slowly, trying to avoid the pain, a man was sitting beside her and leaning on the bed with his head on his folded arms._

_«Darien…» her voice barely a whisper._

_Serena reached out and run her fingers through his dark hair. The man instantly awoke, raised his head, alarmed. _

_«Serena…» his voice relieved. He grasped her hand tightly and held to his heart. «Stay still, I'll call a nurse.» Standing, he reached for a buzzer on the bedside._

_A nurse dashed into the room not half a minute later. She was a red-haired woman in her late thirties._

_«Miss Kingston. My name is Kelly. Do you know where you are?»_

_«Yes. Hospital.»_

_«Good. I'll let your doctor know you're awake. How do you feel?» Kelly's voice was filled with sympathy._

_«Sore. Thirsty.»_

_«I'll check your vitals and then fetch you some water, deal?» Serena was not sure she had it in her to speak, so she nodded._

_The woman watched the nurse wrap the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. And then glanced at Darien, who was sitting in the chair. He looked dreadful. His hair was a mess, it seemed that he hadn't shaved in days, his shirt was wrinkled. He didn't look his usual ideal self._

_When nurse Kelly left, the man looked like he wanted to say something, but failed as a blonde woman bustled into the room. _

_«OMG, Serena! You scared the hell out of me!»_

_It was Mina. The one and only. Very much alive. Holding a glass of water for her, obviously stolen from the kind nurse. However, Serena couldn't help but remember the conversation between two men. They said Mina had been gone… Was her mind playing tricks? Or did she misunderstood? After all, they did say it quite calmly. _

'And I wanted to die just because of that…'

_«Mina? What… happened? How are you?»_

_«Small sips, Serena, careful. I am perfect. Apparently, you lost consciousness and missed all the fun. But I am the best sister ever, so I am gonna tell you every single thing!» Mina's eyes narrow at Darien. «Andrew's brought you clean clothes. Go change… You can't win my sister's heart looking like hell.» Darien didn't even flinch and continued looking at her impassively. «For heaven's sake! Darien! There is an army of security outside that door! Chill! She's safe here! Nothing is gonna happen in the next fifteen minutes.» Darien sighed and without so much as a word stalked out of the room radiating disapproval. «At last! So… the details…»_

_«No, Mina, please, no details. Just the basics. I… I am not ready to hear this all…»_

_«Ok. So, Darien rushed into the room the moment you seemed to lose it and he almost killed the killer. Ironic, isn't it? My insane father is caught, thanks to Arthur Shields. has been taken into custody. Also, the real detective Kou is here. He has found our real family and the second killer who is now in prison along with the person who wanted us dead. Nothing to worry about.»_

_«Oh… I guess, I'll have to know the details after all… but not now… I am tired.»_

_«Sure. You want anything?»_

_«I am starving.»_

_«I'll let Darien know. He'll do anything for you. He really loves you, you know…»_

_Serena made an incoherent sound, pretending to fall back asleep. _

_She was not ready._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"How often do you see Mina now?" Dr. Gabit's calming voice seemed to occur out of nothing.

"Rarely... She's heavily pregnant with her first child, gone to build her new family with Kun, the man who had proposed to me. And I am getting married too, to her ex-husband. We kinda switched.» Serena giggled like a school girl making Darien roll his eyes. «So I do understand how hard it is to meet as often as we'd like to... But I can't help but wonder if we repeating our mothers' destiny in a way? But at least they knew each other, experienced the sisterhood. We did not have such an opportunity."

"And what about your relationship with Darien? Can you say you have managed to accept his love and, what's more important, your own feelings?"

" It was hard for me. The relationship between us all seemed to be so complicated! But Darien was patient. He showed me, repeatedly, what he felt, he took care of me, he still does, he's the only one who really kept me strong. And though we felt the instant attraction to each other, I guess we both agree that today it is so much more. And, in a way, we are thankful to all those complications, because when you go through difficult times, it really makes you stronger as a couple. It does for us, anyways. Our love today is a deeper emotion. Sounds cheesy, I know but that's what it feels like."

"So today you are not questioning whether or not you are worth it?"

«Oh, I do. Because frankly, it does feel surreal, but I am not questioning his feelings, or mine for that matter. I just allow myself to feel happy and… hope for the best.»

«Today, as a couple in process, what really matters to you?»

Without even looking at each other, Serena and Darien answered in unison:

«Family.»

«It's expanding, isn't it?»

«Yes.» Serena's smile was a bit sad. «Mina and I won't be able to know our biological father, I can't meet my biological mother, but our grandfather is still alive. He is old and has suffered several strokes, so we are using every opportunity to spend time with him...»

* * *

_Flashback_

_The living room was filled with people. Lots of people._

_Darien had carried Serena in the room and placed her on the couch. Several blankets at her feet, two pillows supporting her back, a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows right at her side. _

_Everyone instantly stopped talking and were looking at them with silent interest. _

_Serena had used to shy away from every type of attention, but this time her own curiosity was at peak. She was catching every gesture, every word and could not blame others for doing the same._

_Darien sat by her side, not wishing to leave the woman alone even for a second. It seemed like he didn't care whether or not Zoi, whom he had met in the hospital, was eyeing him with rightful suspicion of a caring brother. But Serena did see that Zoi actually approved of the man._

_Darien had insisted on Serena's staying at his house to recover fully before she «made whatever necessary decision» she had to. He had been hoping that by that time Serena would have decided to never leave him. And now, a little more than a week later, he was almost sure he'd win her, so it was hard to find a more contented man._

_Kun, on the other hand, behaved anxiously. However, Serena could not get the reason for it. Later Mina told her that she was pregnant. If hadn't been told, Serena would have never guessed since Mina was her usual bouncy, chirpy self. Surprisingly, Andrew was nowhere to be seen._

_Despite Mina and Serena's efforts to hold in check the number of guests, Lita and Neph were unable to skip the meeting. Not that they even considered it. _

_Jade could not believe his father's intrigues but eventually he and Raye chose to dissociate from Mr. Daniel DeVeene and showed their support to Mina and welcomed Serena to the family. So, naturally, they came to the gathering as well._

_Serena was shocked at the space of the living room. Even with all those people in there, it still gave the impression of being enormous. Perhaps, it could even accommodate twice that number comfortably._

_Andrew entered the room, leading a tall black-haired man with him. The man instantly tensed , sensing the looks of nine people. Andrew took on his impassive poker-faced demeanor, and his composure helped the guest to overcome the first impression._

_«Detective Kou.» Andrew said and the girls couldn't help but giggle as the image of the quite shortened in his height blond man in a henchman clothes appeared in their minds. _

_«I am sorry, detective. The ladies here have gone through quite a lot, their reaction is caused by nerves, don't pay attention to them.» Darien looked disapprovingly at the four women. «Would you like something to drink, detective?»_

_«No, thank you. I am here just to tell you some of the details of the investigations. And then I have to report back to my original client.» As all the people looked at him expectantly, Mr. Kou proceeded with the narration. «First of all, I'd like to let you know that not your biological father, nor anyone from his family had known about you 'till recently. Apparently, Ms. DeVeene has come across the correspondence between her mother and my client's father. She tried to find some information, but as my client is a very influential and private man, Ms. DeVeene didn't succeed. He never knew about the affair and, most importantly, about the two girls. His son died early in a car accident and, desperate to have a successor, Mr. Leshchev adopted a new-born child, a boy. He was brought up here, but visited Russia every summer, he referred to Mr. Leshchev as grandfather. The man loved the boy and trusted him completely. The boy is now a grown-up man, his name is Alan. Yes, Ms. DeVeene, the same Alan you're thinking about. At the time you dated he didn't know about the relation between you two. However, recently Mr. Leshchev has been feeling unwell and when he was informed about the young Ms. DeVeene, he wanted to know whether she is indeed his granddaughter. He told about his suspicions to Alan and then hired me. I followed Ms. DeVeene to the resort and there found out about the existence of the second girl. Unfortunately, I must tell you that two of the several murder attempts - the incidents with Ms. DeVeene's car and the shooting, that is - were created by Alan for he didn't have the desire to share the inheritance. Later, though, he decided to marry Ms. DeVeene, supposedly, getting rid of her later. And that's why he attended the masquerade ball, to ask for the second chance. When Mr. Leshchev heard about this, he suffered from a severe heart attack. He survived but is still weak. He invites the ladies and the members of their families to visit him in Russia whenever you please. He also asked me to let you know he begs for your forgiveness and is willing to do whatever it takes to earn it…»_

_End of the flashback_

* * *

Dr. Gabit glanced at the clock and then turned his attention back to the couple.

«I am afraid, our time is up. My last question for today is What would you like your life together be in, say, five, years?»

* * *

Serena was standing in the kitchen of their new house, looking in the window while she was waiting for the water for tea to start boiling. The woman sensed familiar hands encircling her and her slightly showing bump - their second child - in the warm loving embrace. Not a word was said. They didn't need them. The couple watched five kids of different ages playing in the meadow, the women, who were keeping an eye on them, were sitting at the table, drinking juice and chatting animatedly, their husbands a little further away, near the pond, most definitely talking fishing. Or sports. It was hard to tell.

It was the perfect, ideal picture, she wouldn't be able to imagine this all if asked in her wildest dreams, however it was not a fairy tale. It was the real life, her life.

And it was so much better.

**The end**


End file.
